Bringer of Futures
by Flamingteen
Summary: *FINISHED* Alot of Scott and Shelby action in this chapter my kiddies. This is the very end!
1. I know whats going to happen?

Saftey Shattered THE SEQUEL!  
  
Chapter 1: I know whats gonna happen....  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Higher Ground. Cole, Staci, and Kristen are not going to be in this story for a great long while. Sorry guys....  
  
Summery: *READ SAFTEY SHATTERED FIRST* After the spectacular ending of Saftey Shattered, Shelby's back.. with a plan to save everything.  
  
***** (Interior of a dark room lighted only by one light. No windows. A single metal chair is in front of a brown, simple table. 3 small bags are on it and clothes, toothpaste, and such are strewn out. SHELBY is in the chair and PETER is checking her stuff. He pulls out a bottle of KING COBRA, a type of liqour, and throws it away in a metal trash can to the side)  
  
Peter: The rules are simple there no-  
  
Shelby (cutting him off) Drugs, sex, violence, and absolutely no innapropriate touching. I know, Peter  
  
Peter: Ohh.. so you've read the brochure."  
  
Shelby: (Hesitating) Uh.. yeah. Whatever... uh.. fearless leader  
  
Peter: Well since you've had your physical and your stuff checked, I'll take you to see the Cliffhangers. They will be your new group  
  
Shelby: (Lauging) Yeah I know.  
  
(Exterior then cut to Interior shot of Lodge. A group of three are sitting in front of the fireplace and are lauging)  
  
Peter: (Looks around) Where are they?  
  
Shelby: (Absentmindedly) There uh... right there, Peter.  
  
Peter: Oh.. right. Okay... (confused) Cliffhangers! ( JULIETTE, EZRA, and KAT stand up) This is your new member, Shelby Merrick.  
  
All: Hey, hi, (ect)  
  
Peter: I'll leave you four to get aquainted. (Walks out to meet with HANNAH. He looks at his watch and then quickens his pace knowing he's late.)  
  
Juliette: So your the newbie, huh? Im right right?  
  
Shelby: (Smirking) DUH, Queenie  
  
Juliette: (Angry) Hey, you dont know anything about me! So just dont go making names!  
  
Shelby: Oh I know more then you'll ever believe.  
  
Juliette: Whatever. (She walks out)  
  
Ezra: I guess its just me and you now... (Winks)  
  
Shelby: (disgusted) I happen to know for a fact that we will never be friends "like that"  
  
Ezra: And how would you come to that conclusion so early?  
  
Shelby: (Starts walking out) Shut up Freakin'  
  
Ezra: Its Freid-- Hey! How do you know my name?! (But shes already out the door. Ezra, confused, plops down on the sofa and reads his book)  
  
(Cut to PETERS office. He and HANNAH are talking about SHELBY)  
  
Peter: I dont know Hannah. This one is mysterious.  
  
Hannah: Shelby?  
  
Peter: Yeah. I just dont know about her. All I have to go on is "Habitual Runaway"  
  
Hannah: Both you and I know that that is not the whole story. There has to be something she was running away from. Kids dont just runaway from the saftey and confort of their home unless something or someone is jepordizing the saftey.  
  
Peter: How very textbook. I know. It says here that her mom married a man named Walt Blaine when Shelby was 12 and a half. Her father went to live in some other state and she had no visits to him. So we know its not her father. She never ran to her father so it just cant be him.  
  
Hannah: Well, what about her stepfather?  
  
Peter: Walt. Ah... well maybe she thinks he broke her family apart.  
  
Hannah: They dont run just cause of that. There has to be something else we dont know.  
  
Peter: (Sighs) I know. We'll just have to drag it out of her. I know from experience that that wont be easy.  
  
Hannah: You never know. You just never know, Peter.  
  
(Cut to interior of CLIFFHANGERS girls dorm. SHELBY, KAT, and JULIETTE are sitting on their own bunks. They are waiting for HANNAH to come for bed check.)  
  
Juliette: I heard we were getting another newbie.  
  
Shelby: So.... (knowing its Auggie and not caring)  
  
Juliette: Drop the attitude.  
  
Shelby (getting angry) What attitude?!  
  
Juliette (Angry) THAT ONE!  
  
Kat (getting fed up) HEY YOU TWO! (they stop and look at her) Shut it before I shut it for you!  
  
Shelby & Juliette: (awe) Ok. (In unison)  
  
(Cut to: Next morning interior of Lodge. 5 people are sitting around the fire trying to get warm. It is SHELBY, KAT, JULIETTE, EZRA, PETER. They are seemingly cuddled together.)  
  
Kat: (moving away and standing up) Ok! I dont get it. Why have we been dragged into the lodge this early in the morning?  
  
Peter: (Standing up too) You'll find out. Franks almost done with him.  
  
Juliette: (sorta excited) It's a newbie isn't it, Peter?! I'm right, right. (Shelby rolls her eyes)  
  
Peter: Well, if you must know... (Auggie walks in with Frank) Ahh... here he is. Everyone this is (Shelby mouths 'Auggie Ciceros' Along with Peter saying it) Auggie Ciceros. He is your (Shelby mouths 'new member so treat him with respect' along with Peter saying it) your new member so treat him with respect. (Peter notices the mocking but trys to shake it off. Shelby notices Peters suspicous stare so she stops mouthing. Peter trys to tear his eyes off of Shelby to look at Ezra) Ezra. Since your the only guy for now you are gonna be his first week buddy.  
  
Ezra: (Happy that he gets to hang around a rough, tough, looking hispanic. He doesnt wanna get beaten up.) Come friend there is so much to show you and so little time.  
  
(Cut to: Night, SHELBY at the docks. She is thinking intently. Her bare feet are dangling in the water.)  
  
Shelby: (thinking to herself) If they only knew. This obviously happened for a reason. I'm supposed to stop something? Like what? Things were going so well with Scott before mom "died" In the dream. Things are just too confusing. What if this is a dream? (things are clouding in her mind and it frustrates her) well Ill find out when Scott arrives. But thats in like two months. What am I supposed to do until then? Lottery? No we never got the news... darn! What a waste. I wish Scott were here. Things were so good with him. Well... after we got together in the storm.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Its in the storm (in seductions) When SHELBY and SCOTT are talking in the boys dorm.)  
  
Scott: Thanks for helping.  
  
Shelby: Yeah? Well, we'll see what you think when you get my bill  
  
*End flashback*  
  
(Shelby chuckles at the memory.) Boy after that was a good time..except when CPS tore Scott apart.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Shelby: You sent her letters!? After all she did to you?! Whats wrong with you?!  
  
Scott: I dont care what you think anymore. I dont care about anybody.. cause I got nobody.. nothing... empty.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Man... did that ever come back and kick me in the ass. (Shelby sighs gets up and walks toward the lodge)  
  
(Cut to interior of Lodge. AUGGIE and EZRA are sitting on a green tinted couch talking.)  
  
Auggie: Hey amigo? Ya got any "vacant" Walls around here?  
  
Ezra (Confused) Um... huh?  
  
Auggie: (sighs) Like a wall... of a building. Or maybe you've got some spray paint I can use to tag.  
  
Ezra: (Smiling remembering his and Mr. Spraypaint fumes adventures in the clouds. Sighs) I wish. You get nothing here. Nothing with a smell at least. Not even Caffeine.  
  
Auggie: That sucks, bro.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, and if you'd wanna tag... you'd have to just tag a piece of paper.  
  
Auggie: !Corcholis! (Damn in spanish)  
  
Ezra: I'm not even gonna ask (Confused)  
  
(Cut to SHELBY, JULIETTE, and KAT. SHELBY has just walked into the lodge and hears KAT and JULIETTE talking.)  
  
Juliette: Yeah... so her and Daniel are having problems.  
  
Kat: Husband number four?  
  
Juliette: Yeah. They got married a little before I got here.  
  
Kat: That was only FOUR months ago!  
  
Juliette: (Upset) I know. Now she is probably gonna divorce him and come crawling back to me. But dont worry she cant take me outta here without my dads permission. Daddy brought me here and he is the only one allowed to take me out... i think.  
  
Shelby: (Smirking cause even now she loves messing with Jules mind) Ohhh... is prom queen upset? No one would crawl back to you... maybe away.. (Juliette frowns)  
  
Juliette: (angry) I dont have to take this from you!! (Runs out of the lodge)  
  
Shelby (Mocking) I dont have to take this from you!! (Laughs)  
  
Kat: (Glares at SHELBY) Good job (Sarcasticaly. Goes after Jules)  
  
Shelby (Shrugs) What? (Laughs) I might as well have some fun until Scott arrives.  
  
(Cut to exterior of Peters office)  
  
Peters Voice: I got a call today (Cut to: Interior of Peters office. PETER and HANNAH are sitting on chairs. PETER is behind his desk looking at a folder, and HANNAH is in front of his desk looking at it upside down)  
  
Peter: It's about some interest in the school. A man said that his son is going down the wrong track and he suspects drug use. Blood shot eyes.. stumbling in early in the morning. All the signs. He said he would give it about a month or two and see if he could clean up his act. If not he'll bring his son here.  
  
Hannah: And who is this were talking about.  
  
Peter: A uh... Scott... Scott Barringer.  
  
(Cut to exterior of Lodge)  
  
Hannahs voice: Group Cliffhangers!  
  
(Cut to interior of lodge. A little bit later. The Cliffhangers are sitting in a circle in front of the fire place. They are discussing the rules and regulations. Punishments... ect)  
  
Peter: Okay! Since we got that down, I wanna pass the staff. Shelby, Auggie.. what we do is we pass the staff and whoever has is says something about the topic. Todays topic is Your name and why your here. (Passes the staff to Juliette.) (Shot of Shelby rolling her eyes cause she knows exactly what to do. They just dont know it)  
  
Juliette: (Sighs) I'm here because my mother expected me to become the perfect daughter. Oh, and I'm Juliette Waybourn, Call me Jules though. (Throws stick to Kat who is on the other side of the circle)  
  
Kat: I'm Katherine Anne Cabbot. I am the senior Cliffhanger because ive been here for almost 4 years. I'll be graduating this summer and going off to college. I came here 3 and a half years ago, after my sister Shannon died. I went through depression thinking it was my fault she died. I got here and realised that it wasn't. Peter taught me that. I hope he can help you like he helped me.. I just wish my Parents were so understanding.... (She trails off and throws the stick to Ezra)  
  
Ezra: I'm Ezra Freidkin and I'm here because my parents adopted me when I was a baby to save their marrige. I obviously didn't work and that screwed up my life. (Tosses to staff to Auggie before Peter can make him say more)  
  
Auggie: (Not shy) Im Auggusto Ciceros call me Auggie. I got here cause my brother is a gang member and he asked me to join. I did and it was fun until I got caught. From then on it was a Juvenille Lockdown school up the road, JuV or here. I chose here... knowing that lockdown schools are no fun. (Passes it to Shelby)  
  
Shelby: (Hesitates for a minute)  
  
Peter: Its okay  
  
Shelby: I'm here cause I dont like it at home. I ran alot... and that was cause my... well.... my st- Uh... nevermind. I'm here cause my mom thought it would help me "heal" (not wanting to go on more she passes it back to Peter)  
  
Peter: (not surprised but dissapointed) Okay... lights out in 10. Get to your dorms.  
  
All: Sure, ok, fine, ohhh, (ect from them all)  
  
*****  
  
A/n: This is the sequel to Saftey Shattered. I realy suggest that if you have not read it that you do. This one will make NO SENCE AT ALL! But if you liked PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE! 


	2. Here Comes the Barringer

Bringer Of Futures  
  
CHAPTER 2: Here comes the Barringer  
  
All claimers and disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
(Cut to: Night, docks. SHELBY is sitting with her feet splashing. She is yet again deep in thought)  
  
Shelby: (Thinking) Well, its only a week or so until Scott is supposed to get here. Oh.. wait... the hike we went on... how did that happen?....Ughh... cant remember! I guess I'll just have to stay out of trouble. I'm sure it had something to do with me and Juliette. She still gets on my nerves! It's just hard not to pick on her and her barfing ceremonies. Well if I don't cool it a 10 day hike will be in my future. Or is it my past? Whatever it is, Ill have to go through it again... though the Ezra falling off the bridge thing was funny. (Laughs) Yeah, that was just hilarious. What if Scott doesn't come? If he doesn't come then the dream isn't real or is this a dream... no this is too real.. maybe I'm dead. Maybe this is just my body on this planet back to save something.... Too many thoughts! I gotta get some sleep. (She starts to get up when a flash light shines on her)  
  
Shelby: Look Peter. I wasn't doing anything wrong... all I was doing was thinking! Don't get on my case cau- Oh its you.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, Ice Queen. (Laughs jokingly.)  
  
Shelby: Sure Homeboy. What are you doing out here so late?  
  
Auggie: Couldn't sleep.. its like my brother lives in my head. Its like hes telling me to burn the place down and escape. Freaky huh?  
  
Shelby: (Laughs) Oh I've seen freakier. Way freakier!  
  
Auggie: Okay... but what are you doing out here?  
  
Shelby (Dejavu. Cause this is turning out like that talk she had with Daisy in the kitchen.. in her dream/ reality thing) Couldn't sleep.  
  
Auggie: Some one snore real loud... like Jules? Cause Ezra is a pain! He snores so loud!  
  
Shelby: Nothing like how Scott snores! Man that is just wheeeew!  
  
Auggie (Confused) Who's Scott?  
  
Shelby (realizing her mistake) Uh.. no one. You'll meet him later.  
  
Auggie: Well if he's no one then how can I meet him later. (Shelby playfully slaps Auggie on the shoulder. Auggie acts like he has just been shot and falls backwards.) Ohhh.. that hurt... I'm dying!  
  
Shelby: You know your acting like a kid? (Laughs)  
  
Auggie: Really? Hadn't noticed.  
  
Shelby: Well I'd better get some sleep. I have a feeling were gonna do something real hard in the next couple of days.  
  
Auggie: Okay Ice Queen. I'll talk to ya later.  
  
Shelby: Sure thing homeboy.  
  
(End teaser. Fade to BLACK fade in white letters: "What you do changes everything"- Me!  
  
(Cut to: Girls cabin, early morning, exterior)  
  
Juliette's voice: (Screaming) SHELBY!!!  
  
(Cut to interior. Juliette is standing in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair is full of shaving cream that has molded into a Wilma Flinstone sort of way. Her face is horrified)  
  
Shelby: Oh Gosh! That was sooo funny! You should have seen your face Jules.  
  
Juliette: I'm gonna kill you! (She jumps at Shelby but Shelby backs away causing Juliette to fall flat on her face. Just before Juliette could go after Shelby again Hannah walks in)  
  
Hannah: What's going on here- GIRLS! What happened to you Juliette?!  
  
Juliette: It was all Shelby! She put shaving cream in my hair.  
  
Hannah (fuming) I want you all in the lodge NOW!  
  
(Cut to interior of lodge. PETER is talking but you cant hear him. At the end of his sentence you can hear the Cliffhangers)  
  
All: NOT ANOTHER HIKE!!  
  
Peter: Yes... a 10 day one. (Shelby looks mad. She remembers now what made them all go on the hike. It was because she put shaving cream in Juliettes hair...)  
  
Hannah: That's what you guys get! Remember what one of you do-  
  
All in unison: Affects us all...  
  
Shelby: Well... lets see might want to add Life jacket and stretcher to that list. (Everyone looks at her confused) The life vest is for Ezra when he does something stupid and the stretcher is for Jeff when he falls down a hill or something.  
  
Peter: (Laughs) Go easy on Jeff. He loves these hikes and he is just clumsy.  
  
All: Yeah.. just clumsy  
  
Peter: Ha ha, very funny. Here (hands a stack of papers out) Heres your checklist.... make yourself useful.  
  
(Cut to: PETERS office PETER is on the phone.)  
  
Peter: Are you sure? Well of cause Horizon would be the best for him. Okay... 10 to 11 days? Okay.. that's a good time. Were- okay - Were all looking forward to seeing Scott.  
  
Hannah: Who was that?  
  
Peter: Martin Barringer. He says that his son Scott has gotten worse. They're bringing him here a little before you get back from your hike.  
  
Hannah: My group?  
  
Peter: Yeah, we have to. All the other groups have at least 4 boys in them and the Cliffhangers have 2. The all boys group is almost packed too.  
  
Hannah: Oh, that's fine Peter! We'll welcome him with open arms.  
  
Peter: Thanks now you'd better get going I see the Cliffhangers sitting on the picnic table. (points out the window)  
  
Hannah: Oh! (Runs out of the room)  
  
(Cut to: Woods, morning. Cliffhangers. 10th day of trip.)  
  
Juliette: Can we stop Hannah, please?!  
  
Hannah: Just over this bridge. You can practically see campus.  
  
Shelby: let me guess. The bridge is condemned and they haven't torn it down yet. Therefore you want us to take the long way back.  
  
Hannah: Yeah actually (Ezra starts to say something)  
  
Shelby: And you, Freakin, think she is just pulling our chain and your gonna go check it out cause your stupid. Don't so just come on Freakin (Shelby grabs Ezras arm and drags him the other way)  
  
(Cut to: Horizon campus. SCOTT and PETER are in the boys dorm.)  
  
Peter: We have assigned you to bunk number five  
  
Scott: I like what you've done with the place.What no bars on the windows.  
  
Peter: Horizon's a school, Scott. Its not a jail. Theres no fences, no gates, no where to run. Just so you know your 25 miles from the closest town. To get there, especially at night, you've got to make your way through a forest you've never seen before in the dark, fighting off carnivores the size of minivans, so if you're even thinking about it, don't bother. Tell me, I'll call you a cab, all right? Just keep in mind -- your dad chose horizon over a juvie hall or a lock-down school up the road. Those are your alternatives if you choose not to make it work here. It's up to you.  
  
(Cut to: Entrance to Horizon from woods. The CLIFFHANGERS are stepping out of them, tired, and the sunlight makes them all squint. SCOTT and PETER notice this and walk over to them. SHELBYS face lights up as she sees SCOTT.)  
  
Peter: Hey, Cliffhangers. How did your Hike go?  
  
Hannah: Great. Who's this?  
  
Peter: This is Scott Barringer. He's going to be in your group. Auggie you can be Scotts first week buddy.  
  
Auggie: Sure. Come on meat, I've got a couple places to show you.  
  
Scott: Whatever muchacho.  
  
(Cut to: Dinner: SHELBY goes and sits next to SCOTT.)  
  
Shelby: This seat taken? So your a Newbie huh?  
  
Scott: Wha-  
  
Shelby: Wait... What do I think... yeah I know what your going to say.  
  
Scott: Whatever.  
  
Shelby: You wanna do something later?  
  
Scott: I don't go for used cars. (leaves)  
  
Shelby: Dammit... just have to wait a while for him to get off his Juliette phase.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: How is it??? I need reviews PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Just don't 


	3. Do you Believe Me?

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 3: Believe me?!  
  
Set during the episode of Hope Falls. If you don't know what I'm talking about it's the episode where Daisy and Isaac come.  
  
I don't own Higher Ground.  
  
*****  
  
(Fade in: Teaser: SCOTT and SHELBY are on kitchen duty. SHELBY has a weird, uncomfortable look in her eyes and SCOTT is just SCOTT.)  
  
Shelby: So......  
  
Scott: What do you want, Skank?  
  
Shelby: What's your problem? I say one word to you and you freak. Dammit, Scott, get over yourself for once and you might see that your not the only one with problems! (Storms out of the room. She is highly pissed)  
  
Juliette: What's HER problem? (Hugs onto Scott.)  
  
Scott (Stares as Shelby walks out. Juliette notices)  
  
Juliette: Am I not special anymore? (Scott doesn't answer. He's still shocked at Shelby's outburst) Scott! (This gets Scotts attention)  
  
Scott: What?! (annoyed)  
  
Juliette: Your going to have to choose! Its either me or her?! (Scott looks extremely annoyed.)  
  
Scott: I don't ignore her and notice her ONCE, and you get paranoid. Its like you don't trust me. I haven't seen an ounce of trust in this relationship. I mean come on Juliette!! Every girl that even says hi to me is your enemy! You snarl and chase them away!  
  
Juliette: But...  
  
Scott: But nothing! If this is the way its going to be then I choose her! She may not want me or even like me now but I don't care. I'd rather have someone hate me then not trust me! (Scott runs after Shelby.)  
  
(Fade to Black Fade in: You don't live in a world all alone. Your brother is here too. ~Albert Schweitzer | Fade in to Docks. SHELBY is crying very silently but it is noticeable if your quiet. SCOTT walks up behind her as quiet as he can be. He looks really guilty for snapping at her.)  
  
Scott: I'm sorry. I know I should have said it earlier when I said all that stuff about you. I didn't mean it and I will never say that to such a cool girl again. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven but I sure hope you will think about it. I'm not expecting it. (He started to walk away)  
  
Shelby: Wait.... I forgive you.  
  
**Ohhh.. what if I told you it was all meant to be Would you believe me Would you agree?**  
  
Scott: Really? Am I dreaming?  
  
**Its almost that feeling that we've met before... So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love is who you and I.**  
  
Shelby: No, but I might be dreaming.  
  
**A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever**  
  
Scott: Huh?  
  
Shelby: Forget it. You'll learn later. I need your help.  
  
**For that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe It's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**  
  
(They lean in and their lips barely touch when Shelby moves away)  
  
Shelby: We cant.  
  
**Everything changes but beauty remains Something so tender, I cant explain.**  
  
Scott: Why not?  
  
Shelby: Not yet. I don't know.  
  
Scott: Your beautiful.  
  
**Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake Can we make this dream last forever and I'll cherish all the love that we share,**  
  
(Shelby smiles)  
  
Shelby: Thanks, Scott.  
  
**For a moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe its happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**  
  
(Cut to Lodge: Night. Scott and Shelby are talking)  
  
Scott: Your telling me that you need to save this kid Isaac from killing himself.  
  
Shelby: You don't have to belie-  
  
Scott: I believe you.  
  
**Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will touch me when I'm gone. So let me tell you this....**  
  
Shelby: Really?  
  
Scott: Yeah, I believe you.  
  
**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... Like this some people search a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh I cant believe its happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Ohhhhhh... (moment like this) Like this (Moment like this) Ohhh yeah people search forever more yeah. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Ohhh like this.**  
  
Shelby: Wow. Thanks. Now we gotta save Isaac.... tomorrow though.  
  
Scott: Okay tomorrow. I- I (He's going to say I love you but doesn't mean it yet) I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Shelby (confused a bit) Okay.  
  
(They leave and walk off toward the dorms.)  
  
(Cut to: Next morning. Scott and Shelby are sitting in the lodge waiting for the two teens that were supposed to arrive that day.)  
  
(Peter is sitting giving ISAAC WILTON a new boy the rules of Horizon)  
  
Peter: There's no drugs, no sex, no inappropriate touching... No violence. You're safe here, Isaac. Your body's safe. Your mind is safe. There's no bull here, Isaac. You feel what you feel. Do you understand that? Well, whenever you feel like talking, whatever you say to me or any other counselor stays between us. You understand that? I promise you that. See, everyone's here to help you, Isaac. The rules help us help you -- learn them and you'll do fine.Okay, I'm going to take you over to the cliffhangers' lodge now, get you settled in. You'll have your physical. Who knows, maybe we'll even talk.  
  
(HANNAH and DAISY are sitting in another room after DAISY washed all her Goth makeup off.)  
  
Hannah: Well, Daisy, that just about covers it. I'm going to have one of our cliffhangers, Shelby, get you settled in. Do you have any questions?  
  
Daisy: Nope.  
  
Hannah: Uh, daisy, would you mind putting the tarot cards aside for a second, please?  
  
Daisy: Are you sure? I think there's something you should know.  
  
Hannah: Thanks, but no. Daisy, you do understand why you're here, right?  
  
Daisy: Certainly -- do you? I mean really? Tell me. I'm a child of alcoholic parents, my mother has lost all maternal instincts and my father, disenchanted with life, is verbally abusive. I'm here because I've become a nuisance to their addiction  
  
Hannah: Do you know why else you're here  
  
Daisy: When my father finally threatened physical abuse, I used one of his golf clubs to set him straight -- a seven iron. Perfect balance of weight and speed.  
  
Hannah: Daisy, you do understand that trying to injure your father was the wrong way to deal?  
  
Daisy: I wanted to off him, and the only reason I didn't... was I didn't think I could cry for the police.  
  
(AUGGIE and EZRA are in the boys dorm. ISAAC is sitting in bed 6 and is not talking to anybody.)  
  
Ezra: He hasn't said a word in two hours, Hannah made me his first-day buddy.  
  
Auggie: I'm gonna let that slide. You know why?  
  
Ezra: Why?  
  
Auggie: 'Cause I'm feeling good. You know why?  
  
Ezra: Why?  
  
Auggie: You ever just feel good for no reason?  
  
Ezra: No.  
  
Auggie: You see, that's your problem.  
  
Ezra: Thanks  
  
(Night ISAAC is sitting on the docks HANNAH comes up)  
  
Hannah: Isaac? Isaac, it's past 11 p.m. You're in violation. Look, I know it's your first day, but one thing you need to understand, we have rules here. That's how we operate.  
  
Isaac: I couldn't sleep.  
  
Hannah: Oh, now you can talk, huh? Well, I'm glad, Isaac, but now's not the time. Now's the time for bed -- that's the rule. Now, why don't you get on back and be glad I don't report this.We can talk all you want tomorrow.  
  
(ISAAC walks back to his dorm. In dorm SCOTT lays awake ready for the right time to bust ISAAC with his drugs to save him. Soon ISAAC goes in the bathroom and looks into the mirror. SCOTT gets up and walks over to the door and opens it. ISAAC is about to take a pill when SCOTT speaks)  
  
Scott: I wouldn't do it. (Isaac looks at him)  
  
Isaac: What do you know? (He starts to pop the pill when Scott takes it out of his hands) HEY!  
  
Scott: Your going to OD man. You cant do this. I mean come on. Do you think we really want you to commit suicide in our bathroom? And then make Frank take us on a Missing Man rafting trip. No. If you want to talk make them talk to you. Don't just give up. Protest and scream and I don't know... let it all out.  
  
Isaac: Um.. ok. I guess I'll go talk to her right now (Getting up and marching out of the room. Pills in hand. He approaches PETERS office and bangs on it loudly. HANNAH answers the door.)  
  
Hannah: Isaa-  
  
Isaac: No, Hannah! Scott told me if I wanna talk that I should make you let me. I wanna talk and I wanna do it now before I take these until I die! (Holds up a bag of Barbiturates Hannah takes them from him with a look of Horror on her face.)  
  
Hannah: I'm sorry. I didn't know you had this on mind.  
  
Isaac: Oh, yeah. I was so eager to tell you that!  
  
Hannah: So this is the first time I see (Looking at a file)  
  
Isaac: No. I've tried 3 times before.  
  
Hannah: But the files...  
  
Isaac: My dad hid them.. I guess so he could get rid of me easier. (look of pain in his eye)  
  
Hannah: Well, I'm glad you stopped yourself.  
  
Isaac: Thank Scott. I would have done it I'm sure if he hadn't have ran in on my and told me to scream and protest when you wouldn't let me talk. (Both smirk)  
  
Hannah: Thanks for coming to me Isaac. I hope now that we've got this cleared up that you will come to me anytime. I mean anytime... just say so.  
  
Isaac: Thanks.  
  
(Cut to: Gazebo. Next day. HANNAH and PETER are talking.)  
  
Hannah: He tried to commit suicide last night.  
  
Peter. Who!? (real confused and angry/excited)  
  
Hannah: Isaac. Scott saved him from it. (holds up the bag of Barbiturates in front of Peters face. The she quickly lowers them remembering Peters former addiction to them)  
  
Peter: Man do I have some thanking to do. You are great Hannah. (They look at each other in complete silence until finally they kiss. There are no kids around.)  
  
Hannah: Um... wow.  
  
Peter: Yeah... wow.  
  
(SOPHIE makes herself clear from behind a stack of wood chips and Peter sees her. HANNAH looks embarrassed. SOPHIE runs away. She runs toward PETERS house and grabs her clothes that are all around his place since she just showed up a couple days before. PETER bursts in)  
  
Peter: I- I I don't know what to say.  
  
Sophie: I really don't care what you say. I'm leaving. And to think you had me thinking of staying here... with you (Says last part looking at him as tears well up in her eyes)  
  
Peter: Please... that was just a-- I don't know.  
  
Sophie: A friendly kiss that lasted for like forever! I don't think so, Peter. I'm going somewhere your not. (Storms out of the room and PETER slumps down on his bed. He picks up a card. And starts reading it. Its a brochure.)  
  
Peter (out loud) Tibet.. wonderful in the late fall when the Tibetan plains are cooled off during the day and heavenly at night. Come and join the late night festivities... Oh no! (He grabs his jacket and rushes out of the door onto his motorcycle. And is gone before you know it)  
  
*****  
  
A/n: So.... yeah the end of my a/n got cut off last time. I REALY WANT REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!?! I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!! Pretty please with Pickles and ranch dressing on top?... 


	4. Get Back Here!

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 4: Get back here!  
  
*****  
  
The bright sun shone through the free blowing curtains into the girls dorm. The digital clock on Daisy's nightstand read 6:42 am. Suddenly, as if someone or someone was beakoning her to awaken, Shelby rose with a start. Her face grew from a grim frown to a slight smile, as she realised where she was.  
  
"Somethings wrong" She blurted out.  
  
"Aww.. no one cares, Shelby! Go back to bed" Kat groaned from under her big, comfortable quilt. Shelby layed herself back down on her bed slowly as if each inch she moved hurt. Once down on the bed the door swung open revealing Hannah and Jeff. Jeff had his hands over his eyes incase the girls weren't decent.  
  
"Get up girls! We have to do something! It's real important so were expecting you guys in the lodge in 5! Thats all. Were going in the woods so no primping!" Hannah yelled in a frenzy, as if she was nervous. Shelbys eyes narrowed as she realized that something realy was wrong. She swifly got out of bed and dressed herself fast, she didn't want to miss a word of the explination.  
  
*****  
  
"I sence fear in your eyes" Daisy said in her sinister way. Hannah sighed.  
  
"Thats cause there is fear.... I dont kno- Peters missing" She blurted out.  
  
"He's probably just late. Dont be paranoid" Scott explained, uneasily. "Right?" Hannah slowly shook her head, no. Scott glanced over to Shelby in a questioning manner. And moved toward her.  
  
"Do you know anything abou this?" Scott whispered to Shelby.  
  
"No- I mean... oh.. man! This is all my fault.. I caused this!" She said stepping back.  
  
"Come on Shell... you didn't know this was going to happen did you?" Scott asked.  
  
"No.. but I caused it" She said and ran out of the room in search of Peter.  
  
Scott ran over to Hannah to tell her what had just happened. Suddenly a boy stepped out of the custodians closet. The door was opened and he had heard everything!  
  
"Ohh.... this is good. This is realy good. My problems are solved." He said cynically and slid off toward his group, the Trailblazers.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby ran through the woods panting like a dog in the desert. She stoped after 10 minutes straight of hard strenuois running and slumped against a tree.  
  
"Oh man! This is my fault. Peter might be dead and I have no way of knowing or saving him! If only I would have let Isaac die! No, that would have been wrong. I didn't know this was going to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Shelby said.  
  
"Your right. You didn't know." Hannah said, creaping up behind Shelby. Shelby was startled for a moment but realized who it was.  
  
"Sorry for running. I just wanted to find Peter. I wasn't like running away or anything." Shelby tried to convince Hannah.  
  
"I know. Thats why I'm not going to punish you. I know times like this can be hard. When someone you know and trust and maybe even love, in some way, goes missing. I never thought this would happen to Peter. But look on the bright side. Peter is trained to survive in the woods. I mean if he were lost he wouldn't be lost. Get what I'm saying?" Hannah asked. Shelby nodded.  
  
"So basicly what your saying is Peter can't be lost. Not in these woods, at least. So we can rule out lost and rule in dead" Tears welled up in Shelby's eyes but she swiftly wiped them away. She, still, didn't like crying in front of anybody yet. Who did?  
  
"Its okay to cry, but come on. We have to get back to Horizon before Jeff, god forbid, goes out into the woods looking for us" Hannah said with a smirk on her face. Shelby managed a small smile and giggle and walked with Hannah back to Horizon's welcoming campus.  
  
*****  
  
After a very unsuccesful search, that lasted almost 9 hours, the Cliffhangers, Trailblazers, Sundogs, Ridge Runners and a team of search and rescue, travled back to Horizon. Most of the group was extremely tired, except some of the physicly excellerated students and the staff and search and rescue squad. They all found a place around a huge fire Frank made while they were away, since they all couldn't fit into the lodge at once. Suddenly Shelby spoke up.  
  
"So what does this mean?" She asked, loud enough for the whole group to hear.  
  
"What does what mean?" Hannah asked her.  
  
"What does not finding him mean. Does it mean he's dead?! I'll bet he's dead." She asked in a panic.  
  
"No... it doesn't confirm it at least." One of the search and rescue team members told her.  
  
"Great!!! So we know nothing?" Shelby yelled, sarcasticly,no one answerd since they were all in awe at her outburst. She got mad at that and threw her hands up in the air, as she stormed toward the girls dorm. Scott got up to follow her but Hannah made him sit back down.  
  
"She needs her time, Scott. Just let her cool off." Hannah said, sympitheticaly. Scott understood. He knew the feeling of just wanting to be left alone... and he knew it quite well.  
  
Shelby back in her dorm, all alone, was forming a plan. It wasn't the greatest but it was an okay one. She was going to find Sophie even if it meant running away.  
  
*****  
  
Around 3 days later  
  
*****  
  
"She was right the other day." Jeff blurted out.  
  
"Who?" Hannah asked in confusion.  
  
"Shelby. She was right about something at the campfire before she stormed off. When she said he's probably dead. I'll bet he is too. Peter would have made it back by now. He's good at that kind of stuff." Jeff said.  
  
"No. I can't and I refuse to believe that!" Hannah replied.  
  
"I'd like to see you proove me wrong." Jeff said, sincerely. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Horizon High, school for at risk teens. How may I help you?" Hannah said in her formal voice. Only this time it wasn't a happy voice, it was monotone. It had no feeling to it.  
  
"YOUR WHERE!?!?" Hannah burst out.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Tibet!? Oh that is just perfect, Peter!" Hannah exclaimed. Jeff sighed, glad Peter was alive but wanting to kick his butt right then for not calling sooner.  
  
"You had us worried! Do you even know what that means!? Oh, I'm not taking that excuse. You were too busy to call your school and inform the people you love and care about that you weren't dead?!! I wont take that! What are you doing in Tibet?" She asked. A long pause of eerie silece fell upon the room. "So you quit on us!!!?? That isn't fair Peter! Ok fine then you stay there! You should. You sound high!" Hannah slammed down the phone and fell, hard back into her seat. She had, absentmindedly in all the confusion and anger, jumped out of her chair.  
  
"What did he say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He said he is in Tibet! Tibet of all places! He says that he followed Sophie when she stormed off because he obviousy still has some serious feelings for her. Well, that isn't even the worst part. He says that if Sophie doesn't come back then neither does he. He is willing to risk this school for his love life! I cant belive him! Oh, and the great part. I'm 99% sure that he has reverted back to drugs. Isn't this just a grand day?" Hannah asked.  
  
Jeff just sighed. He knew nothing to say to comfort her.  
  
Shelby, just outside the door, slumped down to the floor. She was glad that he wasn't dead but realy wanted to sink her teeth into his skin right now for worrying everybody. He was back to drugs? No, that cant be, can it? She thought.  
  
*****  
  
In Tibet  
  
*****  
  
Peter wobbled back to his sofa in his apartment and clumsily fell down on it. He had a bag of white powdery substance in his hand and a straw in the other. On the table next to the phone was a mirror with some of the white substance on it. It was cocaine and the straw Peter was holding was the way he snorted it. He had reverted back to drugs when he first saw Sophie.  
  
*Flashback to 2 days before*  
  
Peter jumped off his motorcycle and stood up fast. He ran into the airport. There she was. Sophie... buying a plane ticket to tibet! Peter stormed up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please, Sophie. It didn't mean anything! I still love you!!" He exclaimed. Sophie just shook her head.  
  
"No, Peter. I'm not coming back for you again. I dont need you. I'm leaving. DONT follow me." She said as she boarded the plane. Peter stepped back. He suddenly had an idea. He raced as fast as he could back to the ticket desk and in 30 minutes was boarding the same plane. He carefuly concealed himself during the flight and and made it all the way to Tibet not being seen by Sophie. He followed her and got himself an apartment near hers. He is now waiting for the right moment to talk her into coming back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Sophie Becker... I'll do anything.. just come back!" He mummbled incoherently.  
  
*****  
  
A.n: Sorry its so short. Im getting off my writing in script form phase and going back to my traditional form. I REALY HOPE YOU REVIEW! (hint hint wink wink) REVIEW!! PLEASE!! 


	5. Drugged up

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
*****  
  
Peter woke up in a cold sweat. He was frightened beyond belief. Its as if he saw Hitler right in front of his eyes. He stood in front of the mirror. Was he scared because of a nightmare or recent tragety or maybe a threat...? No.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Peter stood in front of the mirror looking like crap. His face was pale and was sweating profusely. He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time and grimaced.  
  
"I have to make this all go away. There is no other way to stop it." He said as he wiped the vast amounts of sweat and dirt off his face. He peeled his soaked white t-shirt off his back, revealing several trace marks on his stomach. They were where he had shot up weeks and just hours before. He closed his eyes as he carefuly opened the cabinet door and pulled out a syringe. It was filled with illegal narcotics. What? Peter didn't know. All he was concerned about was taking the pain away. As the needle came closer and closer Peter closed his eyes and cried out in pain as he found the perfect vein and the drug poured into his craving body.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Peter's breath grew to a rapid state. His heart as fast as a hummingbirds wings. He slumped down into a corner, inside his apartment, and passed out in a fetal position.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby walked swiftly to the main admit building in hopes of finding a computer and a phone in the same place. She walked into one of the class rooms and spotted what she was looking for. She grabbed the phones reciever and sat down at the nearest computer. She was determined to find Sophie and she couldn't very well get a Tibetan number from the local Washington phone book. So she slowly looked the computer over as confusion grew upon her.  
  
"What the heck am I supposed to do with these things?" She whispered into the darkness.  
  
"You might want to start by turing it on" A male voice instructed.  
  
"What the- Oh, Jeff. Sorry. I was just uh..." She thought trying to find an excuse that would maybe only get her kitchen duty. After all it was 3 in the morning.  
  
"You were trying to locate Sophie." Jeff said all- knowingly.  
  
"So you were spying on me?!" Shelby began to get paranoid.  
  
"No" Jeff replyed pointing to the phone in her lap. Shelby realized that she was jumping on one of her teachers for nothing.  
  
"Sorry. I uh... I'll be going now." She said as she started to get up.  
  
"No its okay. There is no reason for you not to be concerned for your counceler. I mean if we dont find her soon the bank will foreclose on the school and you guys will be going home." Jeff said absentmindedly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Shelby asked, quite angerd at the comment.  
  
"Oh, so you haven't heard about it. Sorry. Never mind. " Jeff started but Shelby gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Tell me now, Jeff!" She said menacingly. Jeff would have had to admit... it was a little scary having Shelby Merrick in front of you staring you down, evily, so he gave in.  
  
"Ok. When Peter left ubruply he not only left us, he left the school in a major financial problem. The bank is going to foreclose on the school. We have to get Sophie back because if we dont Peter wont come back. He has refused to come back without her. Peter was going to get the money from Chloe and all would be great... only he left before he could." Jeff explained. Shelby was heartbroken.  
  
"How dare he! I spent the last ye- uh.. I mean couple of months in here with him telling us to be responsible and he goes and does this!? UGHH!" Shelby exclaimed as she slammed down onto the computer chair. The force of her slamming abruptly turned on the computer and it booted up. Shelby began her search for Sophie.. in hopes of saving her and all the schools lifes.  
  
*****  
  
A young man with blondish brownish hair stepped out of a taxi cab and strided up to Peter's apartment. He slowly brought his hand up to the doorbell to ring it but brought it down.  
  
'What if he doesn't remember me?' He thought. 'No, its only been 2 years.' The man reasured himself as he rang the doorbell. Suddenly there was a stomping noise from inside. The door opened slightly and Peter's nose popped out of the locked crack.  
  
"Go away I dont want any." He said groggily.  
  
"Hey, Peter. Its me, Spencer Carrier." The man said, smiling. Luckily for him Peter was clean for the moment and in his right mind.  
  
"Spencer! Come on in!" He said.  
  
*****  
  
"I FOUND HER!" Shelby said 5 hours later. She had been searching on the computer forever it seemed like but she found Sophie.  
  
Scott, who was sitting on the desk beside her, woke up instantly and stared at the computer like he had never been asleep. Shelby smirked.  
  
"Pretty boy can't take the pressure?" She asked, jokingly. Scott just smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Nope." He said and laughed.  
  
"So where is Jamboui?" Shelby asked Scott.  
  
"Does it look like I of all people pay attention in Geography?" Scott asked.  
  
"No.. I guess not" She said through laughs. " I think its on the southern part of Tibet... right?" Scott opened his mouth to say something but Shelby finished her sentence. "No, dont answer that." Scotts mouth shut closed and it went into a smile. "Well theres the number. You think Jeff will let us make a REALY long distance phone call?"  
  
"I dont know. Probably to find Sophie, yeah." Scott answered and they both took off running to find Jeff.  
  
*****  
  
"So your asking me to go on a climb with you and your crew?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be broadcasted over the internet... like today when we get there. The whole climb. Cool, huh?" Spencer explained.  
  
"Well in that case.... Let me get my gear! I brought it with me from Horizon.. funny huh. I thought me and Soph- Nevermind... we'd better get going!" They both got Peters stuff and shot out the door  
  
*****  
  
2 hours later  
  
*****  
  
"So where is this number you found. We dont want to waste money calling someone we dont know." Jeff asked walking into the classroom.  
  
"Here." Scott pointed out. Suddenly a pop up appeared on their screen.  
  
"Huge, once in a lifetime free view of the National Tibetan Crew climb. Happenes once every two years. Click here to go to site." Scott read outloud. "Ohh cool. Lets go there." Scott said and clicked on the link. The computer went straight to the already started view and they started watching.  
  
"No... Scott look!" Shelby pointed out. "That is not PETER is it?!" She asked.  
  
"It is!!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
*****  
  
Peter was halfway up the mountain and doing great when his knee started to act up.  
  
"Oh... man!" Peter said as he started to feel the pain. He suddenly slipped off a rock and Peter passed out.  
  
*****  
  
"OH! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Scott exclaimed. "Was that Peter that just fell?!" He asked, pointing at a man laying on a ledge with his leg bent up behind him in an unhumanly fashion.  
  
"It is..." Shelby said, looking in horror at Peter laying there on the ledge.  
  
*****  
  
"PETER!" Spencer cried out once he noticed his friend wasn't behind him. He looked down to notice Peter laying on a ledge. He slowly zipped down and stood beside him. Nothing was seriously wrong or life threatening.. not that Spencer could find only his leg looked broken. About that time a helicopter flew over the ledge and airlifted Peter to the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, great! Where am I?" Peter asked as he looked up from a bed he was laying in. The celing was all white. He had no idea what color the walls were because he was strapped to the bed. "Some one get me up!!" He yelled. About that time a crew of nurses came in and sedated him.  
  
OUTSIDE THE ROOM  
  
"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah... were sure. There was cocaine, lysergic acid diethylamide, Methaine and many other drugs. Many other harmful Halusonigenoc substances." The doctor reassured Hannah.  
  
"Ok... can we see him?" Shelby asked.  
  
"No. He was just sedated again and they dont expect him to come to for another hour or so. By then his leg will be bandaged and had a cast put on and he will be ready to go. "  
  
"Ok."  
  
Suddenly the heartmoniter in Peter Scarbrows room flatlined......  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Sorry for the Clffie.  
  
1: Will Peter survive?  
  
2: Will Shelby and Scott contact Sophie?  
  
3: Will David EVER stop being an ass?  
  
Find out next time on... THE DOORS WITHOUT STAIRS!! No, find out next time on Bringer of Futures.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE AND PRETTY PLEASE!!! 


	6. I'm sorry

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 6: For me?  
  
*****  
  
12 nurses, 3 doctors and 4, neurosurgeons busted into the room within 2 seconds of Peter flat lining. They grabbed at several wires and machinery and doctors were screaming commands. 6 horrified teenagers and 3 councilors were standing outside the room crying and breaking down. Scott and Shelby were quiet. They had nothing to say... it was all a shock to them. Roger was holding Hannah as she cried and Jeff was trying to comfort Juliette. Daisy had a look of 'I told ya so' on her face and David was actually crying. He actually cared for once. Auggie was also in shock but as soon as he caught a glimpse of Jules his heart sank into tears. By then Scott had a crying and shaking Shelby in his arms. Within minutes Shelby's hair was wet with Scott's many tears. All in all they were a mess. No one was quiet. Words like 'It's okay, and 'He's strong' were heard as a doctor stepped out of the room.  
  
The doctors hair was messy and he had bloody rubber gloves on his hands that he was taking off.  
  
"He flat lined. We weren't able to get him back. " The doctor said. The only thing that made Shelby stand out from the others was a blood curdling scream of NO! Her feet jumped into action as she rammed past several security guards and doctors into Peters room. She latched onto the bed with one hand while her other hand beat on his chest.  
  
"WHY!! WHY!! YOU YOU were my hero. I had a HERO! And it WAS you! You wake up NOW or I'll pull the plug MYSELF!!" She screamed just as a doctor grabbed her out of the room but just as she left she heard a sound. A rather beautiful sound if you were her.  
  
"beeeeeeeeepppp Beep beep beep beep beep" He was living. The doctors all were in shock. They, unlike the Cliffhangers, pulled themselves together as they wheeled Peter up to the ICU. He needed liver surgery and he needed it fast. But who was compatible.... who could save Peters life?  
  
*****  
  
Back in Tibet Sophie was lounging on the couch. She wasn't really happy... all she wanted was to go back in time to where she could stop Peter from kissing Hannah. He said he didn't mean it... did he? Suddenly a long burst of courage came over her as she grabbed her keys and blasted out of the door.  
  
She was driving for only minutes when she saw a squad of police in a yard close by. She stopped there to check out the scene.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked. A police officer came up to her "What are you guys doing?" She asked.  
  
"Drug bust." The officer simply answered. Sophie was curious now.  
  
"Uh.. who did you bust. I have a right to know since I do live in the neighborhood." She said trying to sound like she cared. She did but not really. (if that makes any sense).  
  
"Some guy. Here... we got a picture of him." The officer held up and picture. Sophie fell to the ground holding it to her chest. It was Peter. Now that sudden burst of courage turned into a long, permanent fiery passion for Peter. She was concerned. Perhaps you could call her pissed but whatever it was she wanted to find Peter and she wanted to chew through his skull right then!  
  
"Where is the Son- I mean where is the man now!? I Know him and I'm... concerned." Sophie said through gritted teeth. The officer didn't really have the authorization but he wanted this lady out of his hair so he could get back to work.  
  
"Washington state Medical Care center. Fell from a cliff and injured himself pretty seriously. He passed out and has been having rapid and sudden spells of shaking in his sleep. I guess its withdrawal." The officer explained and shooed Sophie away. Her eyes narrowed at the mention of him going through withdrawal.. PETER going through withdrawal.. him of all people.  
  
She got back into her car and slammed on the gas going 23 miles over the speed limit and not caring.  
  
*****  
  
Washington State Medical Care Center  
  
*****  
  
"He's in critical condition. In a coma for who knows how long. Some of our top doctors believe once the surgery is through we should be able to knock him out of the coma... only he really needs that new liver fast. We have NO transplants ready... yet." Doctor Maxon told the Cliffhangers, Jeff, Roger, and Hannah.  
  
"I'll do it." They all said in unison. Hannah smiled.  
  
"What we mean is we all will get tested and if one of the children is compatible we have to get consent from their parents first." Hannah explained. The doctor nodded and Scott went with him first.  
  
3 Hours later the last Cliffhanger which was David came out. Even if he was compatible they didn't know if General Ruxton would let David do the transplant. He was their last hope..... Slowly David walked up to the Cliffhangers and shook his head as a tear dropped down each of their faces.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn him, damn him, damn him," Sophie exclaimed slamming on her breaks at the airport. She had a 2 way ticket so going through the ticket line was not necessary. She went straight to security and luggage as she boarded the plane. The whole ride back was a shock to Sophie. She expected fear... all she got was anger.  
  
*****  
  
Several hours later Peter woke up to the sight of two teens sitting by his side. 'Ah the famous blonde couple' He thought. Scott was sitting beside Shelby on a sofa. Shelby's head was leaned against Scotts shoulder and Scotts head was on Shelby's head. They were both asleep... only calling it a peaceful sleep would be exaggerating. Their faces were overflowing with concern and dried tears were evident upon their red and saddened faces.  
  
"Hey" Peter managed to squeak out. Scott and Shelby instantly woke up and were at Peters side in seconds. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over Peter as he spit out 7 words.  
  
"Will she ever come back to me?" The weak man slipped back into his coma as Shelby cried yet again. They situated themselves on the sofa again and soon, they too, were in a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Ohhh.. your mine Peter Scarbrow!!" Sophie yelled from the back of a taxi. She was in Washington. From what she knew she was 3 minutes away from ripping Peters head off. She hoped he wasn't dead yet. Quickly, she paid the driver and rushed up to the emergency room to 'visit' Peter. Once there her heart sank. Was there still anger? No. There was sadness that filled her heart to the very edge... her hearts tears spilled over as she clung to Peter.  
  
"Soph?" Peter groggily asked.  
  
"Yeah?!!" She asked surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry....." He flat lined again. This time over twenty doctors rushed him into surgery. Sophie fell onto her knees. A doctor came into the room where they all were.  
  
"Have you all I mean ALL taken the test?" She asked.  
  
"What test?" Sophie asked hopefully.  
  
"Peter needs a liver. Have you taken the compatibility test yet?"  
  
"No!.. take me in there now!" Sophie exclaimed and followed the doctor.  
  
*****  
  
Sophie came running into the lobby screaming with the test results. They were positive... she could help Peter.... if she wanted to.  
  
"So are you up to it?" Shelby asked, hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah.. you know what I am...."  
  
*****  
  
A/n: HELLOWSKY! Me again! I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVEW!  
  
Next time  
  
1: Will Peter survive for the transplant.  
  
2: If so will he survive the transplant.  
  
3: Does Shelby feel guilty? Of course... duh! But how will she get over it. Will she?  
  
4: Is David becoming nice? Or is he still a rutheless ass he was in the begining?  
  
Find out next time on... BRINGER OF FUTURES!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	7. What are Boyfriends for?

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 7: What are Boyfriends for?  
  
All disclaimers apply. Guess what? I own the little extra characters! YAY! I own the doctor and the police man and the things that dont have names! Finaly someone I can put my name on :) Read on and dont forget to review! READ RECURENT PAST BY HGMONKEY017 OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!! JUST KIDDING! But, read it anyway.  
  
*****  
  
Sophie was wheeled into the emergancy surgery room. Her face had lots of emotions mixed in, kinda like a suicide drink. The thing that stood out from the rest of her emotions was fear. She was scared... she had to admit it. The doctor said there was a slight chance that she wouldn't wake up after the surgery. She was scared for herself and for Peter.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, now what am I supposed to do? Shelby thought over and over again. Scott noticed her nervous look and how she was pacing the room and walked over to comfort her.  
  
"Are you okay, Shelby?" He asked.  
  
"No," She replyed. Scott was confused. She usualy never confessed to her emotions.  
  
"Well...." He asked.  
  
"Its Sophie, and Peter. Its all my fault that they're in this situation!!" She exclaimed, in a frenzy  
  
"NO! Dont say that! This is not your fault. This is... uh..." Scott tryed to think of something other then Shelby to blame.  
  
"See.. you cant even think of something. So it has to be my fault." She said and slumped down in a corner.  
  
"...LIFE! Its lifes fault. You changed something for the better. That is what I hate! You change something and it turns out great! Then you blame yourself for something you didn't know was going to happen! You didn't know this was going to happen, Shel!" Scott reassured her. Shelby smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks for being nice." She said.  
  
"Hey, what are boyfriends for, huh?" Scott said smiling back.  
  
*****  
  
"Hannah! Yo, Hannah!" A boy from the Trailblazers group yelled to a nervous Hannah.  
  
"What Max...." She said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Well... I just thought you might like to know what I know about Peter." Max said.  
  
"What about him!?" Hannah asked, jerking her head up. Max smiled evily.  
  
"Ohhh... nothing...." Max said, walking off. Hannah slammed her head on the table.  
  
'Mental note to self: Don't snap at students... may need info some day.' Hannah thought.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby had stayed behind when the other Cliffhanger girls went off to a soccer game. They had to get their minds off of the situation so they chose sports to do it for them. Shelby, however, decided that she wanted to revel on it for a while. After all she still thought it was her fault. She just didn't want Scott to worry so she told him she felt better.  
  
After a while it started to get hot and stuffy so Shelby decided to go outside for a while. She propped herself up on the picnick table and was about to doze off when some annoying voice interupted her sleep.  
  
"Hi...."  
  
"Whaaaaat?" Shelby asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Why does everyone seem to think im annoying today?" Max asked.  
  
"Maybe cause uh... you are annoying!"  
  
"Ok then... I guess I'll just go ahead and tell Hannah about what you did then...." Max trailed off as he turned slowly to walk away. Shelby, being dysfunctional, wanted to know what he ment.. so she asked him, of course.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!" She yelled at him. Max smirked and chuckled silently knowing his plan was going exactly the way he had planned.  
  
"Well.. it's just that I know about you- know- what!" He said, thinking she knew what he meant.  
  
"What?!" Shelby was truely confused... his description was.. vague, if you could call it even that.  
  
"You know about Peter's "Accident"" Max said, putting emphasis on the word Accident. Shelby's jaw tightened. She grabbed Max by the collar and shook him.  
  
"What the hell do you know?!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Enough to bust you for attempted murder." He said. Shelby went crazy. What murder. She didn't murder, or attempt to murder anyone. Especially not Peter.  
  
"I didn't do shit!" She screamed. Max was confused now. Had he heard wrong. He reflected back to the day where she talked to Scott.  
  
*Flashback/ Reflecting thingy*  
  
"Do you know anything abou this?" Scott whispered to Shelby.  
  
"No- I mean... oh.. man! This is all my fault.. I caused this!" She said stepping back.  
  
"Come on Shell... you didn't know this was going to happen, did you?" Scott asked.  
  
"No.. but I caused it" She said and ran out of the room in search of Peter.  
  
Scott ran over to Hannah to tell her what had just happened.  
  
*End Flashback/ Reflecting thingy*  
  
'No, I'm right...' Max thought to himself. 'Shelby did say it was her fault and I'm going to get something out of this.'  
  
"You said you were responsible for Peters dissapearance. And if you were responsible for that, you are responsible for Peters untimely accident." Max said to a spazing Shelby.  
  
"You little- I meant it was- I- I dont know what I meant." Shelby said, highly confused. Max laughed.  
  
"Well, you'd better figure out what you meant along with 5,000 dollars or I will tell Hannah and your ass will be on fire. Have a nice day." He said, smirking. He then walked away, leaving Shelby stunned and wondering where SHE was going to get 5,000 dollars.  
  
*****  
  
The surgery was done. But was it succesful? That was what was running through several doctors minds as they waited for the Anisthetic to wear off. Meahwhile, Jeff, Roger, and Hannah were all anxious about the news as well. They had all noticed the weird behavior of the Cliffhangers but Shelby the most. She had avoided any event that would make her socialize with any other Cliffhanger. She had that look in her eyes that she had when she first got there.  
  
*Flashback/ Shelby's*  
  
"Riiing Riiing" It was ringing... home... she missed her mother and her sister, Jess to a point where it hurt... only this call wasn't good. She had forgotten the worst part about traveling back in time, if you could call it that. Him.  
  
"Hello?" A gruffy male voice asked. Shelby still had no clue. Who was this? Another one of moms boyfriends?  
  
"Who is this?" She asked. She heard a chuckle from the other line.  
  
"Oh, Kitten.. Dont say youve forgotten about me already?!" He said.  
  
"No.... you cant still be there?! Shit I forgot!" She yelled into the reciever. "I need to talk to mom." Shelby said and the phone was handed over to Alice, Shelby's mom.  
  
"Mom, I need some money." She blurted out. A long pause.  
  
"What for now, Shelby?" Alice asked.  
  
"Uhm.... I have something to pay off..." She said, hoping her mom would buy it. She didn't.  
  
"No, what is it?" Alice asked.  
  
"I cant realy tell you... you just have to trust me." She said.  
  
"No... if you cant tell me then I cant pay." Alice said.  
  
"Mom.." Shelby started but Alice broke in.  
  
"Look, mothers day is coming up and I will come up to see you. The whole family." Before Shelby could protest her mother hung up and Shelby slammed the reciever down.  
  
"Son of a mother!" She yelled.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
*****  
  
A/n: I hope you likey! PLEASE review! I beg of you... PLEASE. Get ready for Chapter 8: The visit from Hell. Thats the next chapter coming out soon to a moniter near you. And PLEASE read Recurrent Past by HGMonkey017. I helped him write it so if you like my storys your deffinately going to like his (He is a great writer, by the way) And also read all of Funkee Monkee's shes the greatest too! But dont forget to review  
  
FLAMINGTEEN 


	8. The Visit from Hell!

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 8: The Visit from Hell  
  
c*****/c  
  
Shelby layed perched upon the picinic table she recently sat at, and watched the clouds form over her. She had just called the hospital to see if Peter and Sophie were ok. The doctor had explained they wouldn't know until later that night. She was also nervous for another reason. Her mom, Jess, and Walt were coming.  
  
"It's nice out isn't it?" Hannah asked, walking up behind Shelby. Shelby leaned her head up for a second to verify who it was and then layed her head down again.  
  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Hannah asked, concernd.  
  
"Family's coming..." She said and trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, lots of students get antsy around Parents day. They haven't seen their parents for months and poof, they're right at their troublesome door step. I've even had a couple kids run on me. But, please dont do that. I know it can be hard.. but you do have to face your demons sometime." Hannah explained. Shelby nodded.  
  
"I need something from my mom, big time... so if I run I'll have virtualy no chance in getting it." Shelby said. "I know it makes me sound selfish but its important."  
  
"No, It's okay to want something... just as long as its not bad." Hannah told her. A long pause erupted between the two when suddenly they heard a loud, gruff sound coming up the road.  
  
"That," Shelby started "is probably them." She sat up slowly, as if it would make them come slower and slid off the table.  
  
The old Volkswagon came to a sudden halt and a little blonde girl popped out as fast as she could open the door. Shelby laughed on impact. Jess, her little sister, had just rammed into her like they both had magnets connected to their stomachs.  
  
"H- Hey, Jess. Cant.... breathe...." Shelby said, running out of air because of Jess' tight bear hug.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Shelby." Jess said and let go. "How has it been here? It looks... woodsy." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it is "woodsy" and I like it here." Shelby said. Just then Walt and her mom stepped out of the car. "Horizons a heck of alot better then home." She said loud enough for her mom and Walt to hear. Her mother came up and gave her a hug. Walt wanted one, but did he get it? Hell, no.. so Shelby decided at that time it was realy important for Jess to meet Scott.  
  
*****  
  
"Scott!" Shelby yelled into the boys dorm since she wasn't allowed in there. The blonde teenager emerged from the boys dorm and smiled at Shelby.  
  
"Hey," Scott said. "Whose this?"  
  
"This is my sister, Jess." Shelby said.  
  
"Hey, Jess. I'm Scott." Scott said lowering his hand to the girls height.  
  
"Hey, Scott. Your being good to my sister arent you?" She asked smiling. Scott laughed at the girls curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, but why dont you ask her." He said smiling. Jess laughed this time.  
  
"Ok," She said. Shelby smirked at her sister.  
  
"Hello, Scott is it?" Walt asked Scott. Scott smiled.  
  
"Yeah" (Remember: Scott doesn't know about Shelbys past at all yet. She "Forgot" To tell him that part.) Scott said. "I'm Scott. Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"My names Walt. I'm Shelby's stepfather.  
  
"Hey, man. Hows it goin'" Scott asked smiling.  
  
"Just visiting my Kitten here." Walt said clutching to Shelby and pulling her into a forceful "hug". Shelby stiffened and Scott noticed. After a couple minutes of sheer curiosity, Scott shook the act off and went back into the dorm so Shelby could get reunited with her family.  
  
*****  
  
"So, do you think they are going to wake up?" Hannah asked, nervous to a doctor throught he phone.  
  
"Well, actually were sorry to inform you that there were complications. But dont fret they were very minor and can be fixed with some antibiotics and some presription medicines.. for Peter. Sophie turned out fine and she is awake and actualy eating right now." The doctor said. "Peter just woke up minutes ago and is a little in pain but were trying to give him some pain killers but he wont take them." The doctor finished. Hannah let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Uhh... he had another drug addiction a while back and he's clean now and wants to stay that way, I guess. He's always been jittery like that." Hannah explained.  
  
"Ok, well, I need to go into surgery bye" The doctor said. Hannah told him bye and hung up the phone. She sighed another sigh of of relief and tryed to figure out how she was going to tell the Cliffhangers.  
  
*****  
  
"Shelby.. Ah.. I got to go talk to Mrs. Barnes for a second. Can you and Walt stay here for a minute?" Shelbys mom, Alice asked. Shelby figured it would be okay since her sister was there and agreed.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
"Ok, then. Come on Jess" Alice said and ran off with Jess before Shelby could protest. Walt smiled and sat down beside Shelby.  
  
"So whose this Scott guy?" He asked in sick curiosity.  
  
"Son of a Mother, Why would you care Walt?!" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well, I just want you to get rid of him! He doesn't deserve you.." Walt whispered.  
  
"What the- Walt you are sick and need help! Bye!" Shelby yelled and walked off. Walt smiled evily. He was plotting something and Shelby was unfortunately oblivious to it.  
  
*****  
  
Scott layed down in the boys dorm after Shelby had left and thought about what had just happened. She must realy not like her stepfather. He thought. He shook it off just as he heard a loud crash of thunder outside. And as if on cue rain started to blast down the sides of the boys dorm. Scott rolled his eyes as he got up to close the windows.  
  
While he was closing the windows silently someone slipped in. Scott didn't notice. And he was alone.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are your parents, Shelby?" Hannah yelled out to the girl sitting with her friends in the lodge. Shelby turned around when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"I dunno, and franky I dont give a- I mean I dont care" Shelby said saving herself from Kitchen duty. Hannah rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought I saw Walt go to the boys dorm. Do you think he's still there?" Hannah asked. Shelbys eyes widend as she rememberd the sick smile Walt gave her as she walked away. It was a smile of revenge... Shelbys feet reacted in an instant and ran through the rain towards the boys dorm.  
  
*****  
  
Scott finaly got done closing all the windows.  
  
"WALT!" Shelby screamed as she bursted in the door. Walt jerked his outreached hands down and acted innocent. Scott was stunned.  
  
"What the hell...?" Scott said.  
  
"I was just coming to talk to Scott here. Settle down, Kitten." Walt said. Shelby winced at her nickname. Shelby held back her rage and acted as calm as she could.  
  
"Mom is looking for you. They are leaving. A realy big storm is coming in. Go." She said in a warning tone only realized by Walt. He understood her threats and walked out the door. But not before saying "Ill be back" In an Arnold Schwartsiniger tone. Shelby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shell?.." Scott asked.  
  
"Oh, I guess he was just... paying you a visit." Shelby said trying to cover up.  
  
"Ok. So..." Scott said walked over to Shelby. "Ya wanna talk?" He asked smiling. Shelby smirked.  
  
"Yeah, Cowboy." She said as they started to kiss. All of a sudden Scott pushed away from her.  
  
"Get out of my head!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Scott??... It's okay!" She said, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "She cant hurt you." Shelby said not caring if she was supposed to know about Elaine or not.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Scott asked finally jerking out of his trance. (Man, did he look hot in that wife beater in Seductions!! Sorry) Shelby smiled.  
  
"Oh, I get it. That dream thingy.." Scott laughed. "Guess now there is not a chance in the world to not believe you about that." Shelby smiled. They layed down on Scotts bunk and talked. Thats all they did.. talk. Shelby understood Scott but how was Shelby going to tell Scott all over again? That was a question that was going to have to be answerd later. Shelby grabbed Scotts hand and they fell asleep hand in hand.. two friends united.  
  
Flamingteen 


	9. Welcome back my man and woman

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 9: Welcome home my man... and woman!  
  
*****  
  
Hannah rushed into the boys dorm 30 minutes later finally figuring out where Shelby had rushed off to. She ran into Alice, Jess, and Walt on the way and had to send them off because of the storm.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw the two teens SLEEPING on one bed. She was just about to wake them up when Scott mumbled something in his sleep that made Hannah's heart sink.  
  
"Shelby... thank you Shelby for understanding" He said. Slowly Hannah backed away. She ran back into the boys dorm and grabbed Ezra by the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Ezra exclaimed, confused.  
  
"Grumble Grumble Grumble! Come here Ez." She said and Ezra walked over to her. "I need you to go into the dorms to get Scott for me. He's with Shelby... just wake them up and tell them they need to get in here with their stuff for the night. If I had to wake them up they'd be really embarrassed. So just get them please... and be careful!" Hannah yelled at Ezra as he was running out the door, fast to beat the rain.  
  
*****  
  
Peter woke up suddenly really cold but sweating profusely. He, at first, had no idea where he was until a nurse came into the room. Then his muscles relaxed and he fell back onto the bed.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. The nurse walked over to him.  
  
"We had to give you some mild sedatives so we could help with the pain after surgery. Don't worry you shouldn't become dependant on them. You were just a little forceful and we had to sedate you." She said. Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Great! More drugs" He said. "Wait! What surgery?!" He asked confused.  
  
"You needed a transplant.. a liver, I think, and your friend uhh..." The nurse looked through her papers. "Sophie Becker was the one to give you the liver." She said. Peters eyes widened.  
  
"Where is Sophie!?" He asked, frantic.  
  
"Right here, Mountain man." Sophie said in her wheelchair, rolling in Peters room. Peter let out a big sigh and smiled.  
  
"Oh, and by tomorrow you both should be ready to go home." The nurse said walking out leaving Sophie and Peter smiling at each other.  
  
*****  
  
"Wake up call for the two love birds!!" Ezra yelled into the boys' dorm. Shelby was the first one to jerk awake, Scott soon followed. Shelby glared at Ezra.  
  
"Get the hell out, Freakin!!" She yelled.  
  
"Hello! I just saved you guys' butts! Hannah was about to come in and bust you two big time!!" He lied. Scott's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, and she's about to come in." Ezra said, getting kicks out of watching Scott jump off the bed and put on his shirt over his wife beater. Shelby put on a hoodie and they both walked out the door and into the lodge after getting their stuff. Ezra was laughing inside the whole way there.  
  
*****  
  
Isaac stood up quickly as he saw his father step into the room.  
  
"Isaac! Get over here now!" He yelled, drunk.  
  
The 16 year old boy jumped up, wishing he wouldn't have agreed to go home, after almost ODing at Horizon. Oh how he wished more as his father smacked him in the face. Isaac cried out. He protested and screamed to get away but no avail. He was still beaten for nothing... his mother and brother standing watching it all through horrified eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Peter stood up for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. He was going home today. Home.. he hadn't been there for a month now. It was the place he wanted to be at most.. yet at the same time dreaded going. He missed Horizon and the troubled kids that went there. But he also dreaded seeing their disappointed faces after they learned of his relapse. After all, he was supposed to lead by example and if that were true at the moment, all the kids at Horizon would be dead right now. But still he was just happy to have Sophie back in his arms. Happy to have the one person he loved more then his own self accept him into her heart again.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby layed in Scotts arms in the woods. It was early in the morning and their hair was wet and messed with leaves. Scott leaned up and Shelby followed. He pulled up her chin with his fingers and smiled into her beautiful face.  
  
"Your beautiful" He simply stated. Shelby smiled and let a single happy tear fall down her cheek. Scott wiped it away with his thumb. (No, YOUR beautiful, Hayden! Sorry, yet again)  
  
"Thank you..." She replied. Slowly after her remark she started crying. She was so happy to have Scott. She had missed him in that brief time they were apart. "Oh, crap!!" She yelled as she suddenly remembered something. Scott jerked up and looked around cautiously.  
  
"Where! What!!?" He yelled. Shelby laughed at his paranoia.  
  
"Its just.... I forgot about someone. He was really good to me in my dream thingy. You know we are going to have to come up with a name for that." She said smiling.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Scott asked. Shelby smiled.  
  
"The kid I went through my journey with... Cole."  
  
*****  
  
Cole stood up after only getting 2 hours of sleep the night before.  
  
"Oh, shit that hurts!" He exclaimed, rubbing the newly forming bruises on his back. "The old man really got be that time." He said, cynically. He reluctantly got up and dressed in his usual baggy, black clothes. He got a System of a Down shirt and put it on and his black baggy pants. Cole grabbed his book bag and half finished homework and snuck out the door, hoping with all his might that he wouldn't wake Steve, his father.  
  
Arriving at the bus stop he crouched down and started working more on his homework. His friend Kate came up behind him and patted his back. Cole jumped in pain and because he was startled.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kate." He said seeing who it was.  
  
"Oh, sorry.. Soccer practice again?" She said pointing to Cole's back where his shirt came up and revealed his bruises.  
  
"Uh.. yeah.. soccer practice" Cole said. Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure.. you know, you need to come up with better excuses. I'm starting not to believe you." She said. Cole frowned.  
  
"You know?" He asked. Kate nodded, sympathetically.  
  
"Oh." Cole said. Just then Cole's brother Isaac came up behind them. "Sorry Iz I forgot to wake you up." Cole said using the name he used for his brother. Isaac just nodded. He was rubbing the side of his face where it was turning red.  
  
Isaac was Cole's adopted brother. Isaac Wilton and Cole Taylor. They were virtually inseparable. They were in the same grade and the same age and they even had most of the same classes. Isaac had left earlier because of his behavior and went to a school called Horizon. He only came back because of Cole who was left at home with their father who came in drunk and beat them every night.  
  
All 3 of the teens heard the bus pull up and they got in, getting ready for another fun filled day of 8th grade.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, welcome home my man... and woman!" Auggie yelled at Peter and Sophie who were walking up. Sophie laughed at Auggie. The Cliffhangers were gathered around the bear statue. Auggie was smiling along with Jules, Ezra was confused, David was... David, Daisy was emotionless, and Scott and Shelby were... mad. Shelby mostly because of what Peter did, however she was happy to have him back.  
  
"What were you thinking!??" Shelby asked, loud enough for the whole school to hear. Peter closed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"Uh... well.. I need some time, Shel.. to think about things. Things just weren't going well for me at all." He said and walked off. Shelby sat down on a stump and her head collapsed into her hands.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, now you two need to tell us what is going on!" Mr. Whilsburg said to the two boys sitting across from him.  
  
"I- I we cant." Isaac said. Cole frowned.  
  
"Yeah... we can." Cole said. Isaac looked at his brother in amazement.  
  
"What happened." Mr. Whilsburg the school doctor asked the shirtless boy. Cole sighed pointing to Isaac's face.  
  
"My father beats him." He then rubbed his back "He beats us." He fixed. Mr. W. frowned and looked back up at the boys.  
  
"I'll have to call CPS." He said. Cole's eyes shot up at the man.  
  
"NO!! YOU CANT! He'll kill us or our mother or something." Cole screamed. Isaac winced at the thought of loosing another mother. "I'll scream if you pick up that phone. Ill scream until my tonsils blow out." Cole threatened. It didn't seem to phase the doctor any more then it phased Isaac.  
  
"I'm sorry boys." He said. Cole jumped up, grabbed his brothers arm and drug him out of the door. They both sprinted down the hall just as the bell rang. Everyone poured out into the halls of the middle school. Kate noticed her friends running down the hall... Cole for one without a shirt on.  
  
"Iz... COLE! Where are you going!?" She screamed after them.  
  
"Away!" She heard Cole cry back. Just then Mr. Whilsburg and 2 of the resources officers jumped and swerved the many teens in the 8th grade hall trying to catch the two boys as they sprinted to freedom...  
  
*****  
  
A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! Please?! And please read HGMonkey017's story's NEWCOMER and Recurrent Past. They are REALY goooooood! Also read Funkee Monkee's story too!!! One of hers is Secrets and Don't Take it all Away. The Kristin story's. 


	10. Brief Freedom

Bringer of Futures.  
  
Chapter 10: Brief Freedom  
  
The speech Peter says in this chapter is from Mended Fences. The time period, however is in the middle of Close Encounters. The change is due to Shelby well.. changing the future. The speech was I guess written by Michael Braverman or something. The writers of Higher Ground own it, not me. *****  
  
Peter stepped up on the stage, unbalanced, and almost fell. The tension in the room was so thick it was almost impossible to breath. He had a speech written up and he was prepared to read it to his students and disappoint most. He was resigning.  
  
"Ahem!" Peter cleared his throat to get the, already listening students, attention. "There's, um... There's no good way to say this except just to say it. Over the past few weeks, I've been fighting with the relapse of my addiction to barbiturates, and though I am clean at the moment, and I have been for over a week, and I plan to stay clean, I can only guarantee today, and, as you all know, I've always tried to lead horizon by example, and I feel that I no longer can do that, so I am stepping down. My intention is to at least take a sabbatical, decide if ultimately I should be involved in horizon at all. In the meantime, I'll make a decision as to who the interim director will be. Any questions?" Peter finished. He took a long deep breath as several hands shot up into the air. Surprisingly Sophie raised her hand. Peter contemplated in calling on her. He finally came to the decision by the look in her eyes. The look clearly stated 'Call on me or I'll rip your head off if I get the chance' So Peter called on her.  
  
"S-Soph," Peter asked.  
  
"Well, it's a nice little speech. Got it all typed out, nice and neat, clear and concise... But all it really says is "I quit." Sophie said. Peter interrupted.  
  
"Soph.." Peter started to say.  
  
"No, I mean That's all it says, right? You're a quitter" She finished.  
  
"Guys!" Peter yelled at the chattering students. "I- I just need to get myself out of this mess." Peter closed his notes and stepped out from behind the podium and walked slowly out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Cole and Isaac layed on the ground as quiet as they could be. The concrete was hard but it was either yell in pain and loose the freedom from pain they now had or take the pain for just another couple minutes and be free. They had dreamt of freedom for so long. They both at the same time remembered the first time they were hit. It was a long time ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Your getting a new brother, Coley!" Cole's mom announced one day to the 6 year old.  
  
"YAY!" Cole exclaimed. Steve smiled at his son. His beautiful child.. he would never ever stop loving him. He didn't know at the time but something as simple as liquor would take that love away from him.  
  
The day Isaac arrived was a special one. Cole was so excited he woke up 3 hours before he was supposed to on that Saturday morning.  
  
"Mommy?" Cole asked. His mother nodded in recognition. "How old is my new bruder gonna be?" He asked.  
  
"He's gonna be the same age as you, angel" She told Cole. Cole giggled.  
  
"YAY! When we gonna leave mommy?" He asked. His mom laughed as she grabbed his hands and they walked out the door to pick up Isaac.  
  
At the adoption agency 6 year old Isaac Wilton was shyly hanging back in the room as the Taylor's arrived. He was scared.. he wanted a mommy and this was his chance but would she leave him too like his own mommy did? Would his daddy love him, unlike his other daddy? Questions were rambling on in his mind.  
  
The Taylor's walked up to Mr. Jameser as he gave Isaacs hand to Mrs. Taylor. Suddenly Cole's nose scrunched up as he made a funny face.  
  
"Hey," He stared. "Your not the stork!!" He yelled.  
  
"Whatsa Stark?" Isaac asked his new brother. Cole's eyes went wide.  
  
"Its not a Stark, silly, its a stork!" He giggled. "Mommy says they bring all the good little girls and boys brudders and siters to come and live with 'em." He said. Mrs. Taylor laughed out loud as he grabbed both their hands and led them home...  
  
Things were great for a while. Daddy was missing a lot but Isaac still had his new mommy. He loved her a lot. He seemingly couldn't get enough of her. Daddy would scare Isaac and Cole a lot. He would come in late at night banging around and mumbling things they couldn't understand.  
  
One horrible and fateful night daddy was louder then usual. He tripped over a toy truck in the middle of the hall and Cole could hear him screaming at the toy. Cole leaned into his brother and snuggled.  
  
"Why is daddy saying sin words?" Isaac asked Cole.  
  
"I don't know Iz... I don't know." He said just as Steve burst into the room.  
  
"Isaac! Cole! Get over here now!" He yelled. The two boys were stunned. They stayed put in some unknown fear, as Steve snarled and seethed at the entrance to their room. After a minute of stillness Steve stumbled over to them and grabbed them both by the arm and jerked them up.  
  
"OWW" They both cried out in unison. Steve spanked them several times. Way more then was needed at all.  
  
"That's what you two get for disobeying" He said leaving the two bruised boys laying on their beds crying. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. Late into the night you could hear Steve and his wife screaming.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
The school officials and resource officers gave up in their pursuit of the two boys assuming they were long gone. Cole and Isaac sighed.  
  
"Are they gone?" Isaac asked his brother. Cole listened for a minute and stood up.  
  
"Yeah," He said. "They're gone." Cole had always believed that he was the stronger one. He at least had the first 6 years of his life with a great family who loved him. Isaac had spent a month on the streets when he was just 5. He was found barely alive.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't EVEN think so, Peter!!!" Shelby screamed, bursting in the door. Peter jumped. He was packing up his office at the time.  
  
"Woah! Shelby.....?" He asked confused.  
  
"I don't wont let you leave" She stated plainly crossing her arms and leaning against the door to his office.  
  
"I have to Shel... I gotta teach you guys and I cant do that while I'm in this situation. Teach by example..." He said, trailing off.  
  
"Oh, I get it" She said. Peter smiled.  
  
"I knew you would" He said, starting to leave. Shelby out her hand out to stop him.  
  
"I understand perfectly. You seem to want to teach us to run away from our problems instead of fixing them. Your teaching us that if something is a little hard you try to find the easy, not so good, way out." She said. Peter thought about it for a long while. Shelby just stood there with her eyebrow face.  
  
"I'll stay" He said setting down his boxes. Shelby wasn't surprised. She had that effect on people.  
  
"Good choice" She said and patted Peters shoulder and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure? I mean guys like you don't really give out... 'samples'" Cole said to the large woman standing before him.  
  
"Just think of it as a present." She said and walked away. Cole felt the substance in his hand. Would this work? He asked himself several times.  
  
After arriving in an abandoned alley way Cole and Isaac set the stuff down. He looked franticly around until he saw a broken piece of a mirror. He set it down and looked into it. (The only way I can describe what I sorta see in my mind is you see Cole looking into the piece of mirror. Then in slow motion a tear drops on it and splashes. Then as the tear splashes he dumps a small portion of Cocaine onto it. He takes a straw the girl gave him and sets it down onto it and as he snorts and you hear the sound it goes to the next scene. Make sense? I hope so)  
  
*****  
  
"They're what?!!" Mrs. Taylor screeched into the officers face. The officer winced at the high pitched sound.  
  
"They sorta ran from school. We saw signs of... abuse on them. Like bruises and stuff. Mrs. Taylor's eyes went soft. She knew her husband was caught.. and maybe this was good.  
  
"My- My husband hits them. I try to stop him I really do!! He is just too strong for me and the boys..." She said but trailed off.  
  
"Its okay Mrs Taylor you can tell us"  
  
"The boys... try to protect me." She said as she broke down crying.  
  
*****  
  
"Izzzzz..?" Cole said holding his head.  
  
"Yeah, man?" Isaac said "floating" around.  
  
"I don't feel so goo- Ohhh... wow, pretty sirens." Cole said.  
  
"Those ain't pretty, man! They're like police sirens, man... get real dude." Isaac said, stoned as he could be.  
  
"Woah.. I wonder who they're here to like.... bust.." Cole said starting to laugh.  
  
"Woah... they're like coming all close to us, man.." Isaac said as he started to giggle. Cole's eyes squinted as tears fell down them he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hey, Kids!!!" Some man yelled. "Washington Police Department!" He was a police officer. "What are you doing?" The armed man asked. Cole giggled and got in the cops face.  
  
"I think were... druggies" He said as he squinted his eyes and giggled really loud.  
  
"Uh... son? I'm going to have to take you down to the police station to call your parents." He said. Isaac's eyes went wide.  
  
"The hell you are!" He screamed, starting to sober up. The cop started walking toward Isaac but Isaac started to run. Well, as good as he could being stoned. Which wasn't very good at all seeing as he slipped on his own pants and fell face first on the ground. The cop took Isaac and Cole by the arms and set them in the back of the police car.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: How do you like it? PLEASE PLEASE review. Be gentle.. I'm very sensitive!! lol~ Flamingteen. Some of my grammar might be a little off. 


	11. Both of you? Here?

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 11: Both of you? Here?  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!!" Steve screamed at Cole mostly.  
  
"I- I couldn't take it anymore!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"We couldn't take it anymore" Isaac fixed. Cole smiled.  
  
"What!? I treat you right. I treat you as good as I can for little ousider boys. You guys are anti social, I swear" Steve yelled. They would have been hit already but they were in the police station. There was going to be a hearing the next day to decide what would be done with them.  
  
*****  
  
The next day  
  
***** "Hey Peter..." Sophie said walking into the office with a stack of papers in her hand.  
  
"What are those?" He asked.  
  
"Uh... Isaac Wilton and Cole Taylors folders. They say that yesterday the courts ajdusticated them to us. The father is being held for suspicions on child abuse and the mother is bringing them up here tomorrow." Sophie said, trying to ignore the fact that Hannah was in the corner.  
  
"Ok, any clues as to what they are like?" Peter asked.  
  
"Uhh... Cole and Isaac both are loner types. They keep to themselvs. Cole plays soccer and Isaac is is the schools 8th grade honors band. Uh... they are the snappish dont -mess- with -me type, though not jockish- I dont -like -you- cause- your -not -as- good -as- me type." Sophie said. Peter nodded "uhh.. They have done some cocaine recently so withdrawl my be in their case. Not that bad. Its their first use. The doctor found several cuts on Isaac's arms.. he suspects self mutilation... but the boy wont admit it."  
  
"Ok..." He said. Sophie walked out.  
  
"This should be easier then some of the kids we've had before." Peter thought. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
*****  
  
"Shut up!" Juliette yelled.  
  
"Oh... is Queenie getting mad?" Shelby said trying to keep a straight face. But she burst out lauging.  
  
"CUT!" Ezra yelled. "It's going to be hard to make a play on Horizon if you guys cant keep a straight face. You've gotta take it seriously!  
  
"I'll bet even if we do laugh, this one is not going to be as bad as Bobby Joe and Jillian." Shelby said.  
  
"Hey! How did you guys know about that?!" Ezra yelled, blusing. Shelby rememberd that that hadn't happened yet.  
  
"Uh.... It was in your diary." Shelby said. Ezra blushed. Scott snickerd at them both.  
  
"Freakin has a diary!" Scott said. Ezra blushed again.  
  
" It's Freadkin! But lets get back to work... we need to uh... practice." He said. Shelby smiled. Things were going great.. except. She jumped up and ran out. Ezra jumped up.  
  
"HEY! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet! What am I gonna do without- " Ezra said but she was already gone. "My star player." He whispered and banged his head against the wall.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey uh.. Peter?" Shelby said bursting into his office.  
  
"Woah! Shelby. I already told you I was going to stay! Ge-" Peter said but Shelby cut him off.  
  
"Can I use the phone and the phone book?" She said, one eyebrow arched and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh... yeah. Be my guest." He handed her the book and went out of the room.  
  
"Taylor... Taylor... Tayl- Ah, here you are. Steven Taylor.. 555-6756" She said to herself. She dialed the number on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A kid asked.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked, hoping it was Cole.  
  
"This is Cole who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Uh." She thought. Then she noticed his folder on Peters desk and smiled. "I'm from Mt. Horizon School for At Risk Teens" She said trying not to laugh. "We were just wondering when you and your uh... brother?"  
  
"Yeah, brother Isaac." Cole said getting annoyed.  
  
"Are coming down?" She asked.  
  
"Today, unfortunately!" Cole yelled and slammed down the phone, angry.  
  
"Ok... at least hes coming" Shelby said and hung the phone up.  
  
*****  
  
"YOU shut up!!" A blonde girl with glasses said.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Marshall screamed at his daughter.  
  
"I-I" She started but stoped knowing what was coming next. She took a long deep breath and closed her eyes. Marshall smacked his daughter with all his might.  
  
"That'll teach you, Staci! Your just a little fuck and need to learn!!!" He screamed and kicked her. Staci looked up to see her mother shaking her head.  
  
"What can I say? You need to learn" Shannon, her mother said. Staci didn't cry. Now she was used to it. She got up and walked to her room. She picked up the phone to call her friend.  
  
"Hello.." A sullen voice asked.  
  
"Hey.. its Staci."  
  
"Oh.. whats up?"  
  
"Katie.... You know whats 'up'" She said.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry...."  
  
"Yeah, its okay. I'm going to call Jake." Staci said.  
  
"Aww come on, Staci you dont need anymore." Katie said, pleading to her friend.  
  
"Hey! It's my life. This is the only way I can feel better." Staci said and hung up the phone before Katie could protest.  
  
*****  
  
"Shut up mom! I dont care! This is CRAP you dont need to bring me here!!" Cole screamed. He was now standing up for himself.  
  
"Honey-" Cole mother started.  
  
"SHUT UP, COLE!" Steve yelled. "Were almost there. Just shut up"  
  
*****  
  
"Hello. I'm Peter Scarbrow. I'm the head of Horizon. You must be Steven Taylor." Peter explained to Steve, Sherry, Cole and Isaac. Cole was glaring at Peter but Isaac was smiling. He was glad to be back, unlike Cole who had never been here.  
  
"Call me Steve the reje- I mean the boys do" Steve said, catching himself from saying rejects. Peter took a mental note of this for later use.  
  
"Ok. Well it seems all of your papers are in order. I think Isaac and Cole are ready to go. I've met Isaac before and you Mrs. Taylor but I haven't met Cole so I should get going. Isaac, Cole your group will be the Cliffhangers. Several people have been coming lately in the other groups and there is just no more room in any of the other ones." Peter said.  
  
"Umm... okay I guess you guy's should get going." Mrs. Taylor said. Isaac nodded in farewel to his mother and walked away leaving Mrs. Taylor on the verge of tears. Steve was smirking.  
  
*****  
  
"The rules are simple here. There are no drugs, sex, violence and absolutely no inapropriate touching." Peter explained to Cole and Isaac.  
  
"It hasn't changed." Isaac said to Peter. "It still sucks!" He said going back to his violent stage. Peter sighed. Isaac was doing good before he left now he was back to the way he was. Peter wasn't surprised. Lots of things can happen in the period of 8 months. Cole was staring at Peter extremely hatefully.  
  
"Cole?" He asked. No answer. "Cole whats wrong?" No answer. "Okay, we need to get you guys' physicals... come on." Now they both stood up and went towards the nurses office.  
  
*****  
  
"Ezra... this isn't going to work. Its hard doing what we normaly do while you filming us. Why dont you try to hide and film us. That way we dont know your there." Kat told Ezra. He had given up on the play and was now into filming them. "Daisy'll help you. Just go away and come back later." She finished.  
  
"Okay. I guess your right. It is hard to keep a straight face on film.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Scott said, walking through the door. "Just like it is when we get 2 newbies." He said. Shelby jumped up from the chair.  
  
"Did you see 'em?!" She asked. Scott was looking at her strange. "WELL?!" She asked, franticaly.  
  
"Yeah. Isaac's back and this other kid. I dont know his name. I think they're brothers." Scott said. "Why.. are you getting bored with me already?" He asked, jokingly.  
  
"No.. I could never get bored with you. I'll be back though. Meet me at the docks at say... midnight?" She said smiling at Scott. Scott smirked.  
  
"Yeah, babe." He said. Shelby walked out the door. Once she was out she ran across the campus to the nurses station. There she sat, waiting.  
  
LATER  
  
Shelby had been sitting for a while when suddenly the door opened and out walked Cole and Isaac.  
  
"Hey, Shelby.." Isaac said, remembering her saving his life once.  
  
"Issac... Peter uhhh you do need someone to be their first week buddy dont you?" She asked. Peter looked at Shelby carfully trying to figure out what she was up to.  
  
"I was going to ask Auggie and Scott.. but I guess you are perfectly capable of it...." He said suspiciously. Shelby smiled in victory.  
  
"Come on." She said grabbing both their arms and swiftly showing them the campus.  
  
*****  
  
1 week later  
  
*****  
  
"So your sure you dont know what I'm talking about?" Shelby asked Cole. They had been there a week already and starting to fit in. Except Isaac. Everyone thought he was a dweeb.  
  
"No. I didn't have that dream. But if It helps.. I believe you." He said, sweetly. Shelby smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
*****  
  
Max walked around the outside. Shelby was supposed to meet him now. She was supposed to have the money... he would tell. He wouldn't even hesitate. Shelby walked outside with Cole. Max got nervous. This guy was bigger then him and he looked pissed.  
  
"Uh.. hey. You got it." Max asked when they walked up.  
  
"No." Shelby said smiling. Max's eyes flashed with fury.  
  
"You do remember what I said would happen if you didn't get it! Dont you?!" he yelled, totaly forgetting about Cole.  
  
"I think she does remember. However, I remember plotting something last night. It was a certain slow and painful beating of a kid named Max." Cole said, threatening. Max scoffed and was about to say something but decided against it.  
  
"FINE! Gosh... he wont be around all the time.. just watch, Shelby" Max said and ran off. Cole and Shelby smirked and started lauging walking back to the dorms.  
  
*****  
  
"Uh.. Peter." Sophie said walking over to Peters desk with the phone in her hand. "Its Child Protection Services." She said, handing the phone to him. Peter answerd.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. "Another one... what happened? Parents... Adoptive parents? Okay.. I guess... She's on drugs? What kind? Ouch. That is some harsh stuff. Has she went through withdra- She has.. okay. I guess we could take her.Whe- Tomorrow? Okay... by- Ok.. bye." Peter said, hanging up the phone. He slammed his head down onto the table. "Sometimes, parents are freaking psycotic!" He exclaimed and starting filling out a file for the student coming the next day.  
  
*****  
  
"That was too funny!" Isaac exclaimed as Cole told him the story in the boys dorms that night.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, guess what! I heard we are getting anothe newbie tomorrow. Its a girl... hint hint.." Cole said lauging. Isaac smiled for a second but frowned.  
  
"No one will ever like me. I'm too whimpy. Its pathetic!" Isaac said. Cole shook his head.  
  
"I'll bet you'll find someone some day. Just wait... you'll see"  
  
*****  
  
a/n: This was just for you: Staci, Cole, and Krisyn.. lol. 


	12. Obvious

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 13: Isn't it obvious?  
  
OK people! This is the 3RD! time I've writen this. I REALLY hope it works because if it doens't   
I give up! The first time I got it all written and it was LONG and then It was lost after   
I tried to upload it onto ff.net. The second time I tried to save it to a disk and it didn't   
work and the document cleared. So I REALLY hope it works this time. This chapter is going   
to be short because i am not going to write all of it in this chapter just to loose it again.   
  
*****  
  
"Don't struggle!" The social worker yelled. "Were doing this to keep you safe. Its for you."   
  
"Oh, right. Just like my parents did everything they did for me?" Staci snarrled, wiggling   
out of the cuffs that were attached to her wrists.   
  
"We are. We're not like your parents. We can help you." Alice, the social worker, said.   
"Do you understand, Staci?" Staci snickered and pulled her left hand out from behind   
her back and punched Alice in the head. Alice fell over and Staci took off.   
"Get her Roger!!" Alice yelled and the African American counselor in charge of   
pickups ran after Staci.  
  
He soon caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.   
  
"Get off of me!!" Staci screamed. Roger grabbed her feet and shackled them together.   
  
"Get in the van" He said after he had drug her to Horizons van. She complied and   
sulked down in the seat as Roger took off, waving to Alice.  
  
*****  
  
"Were getting another one Peter." Sophie said, walking inside Peters office.   
  
"I know. Her names Katie or something like that." Peter said. "There is hardly enough  
room for her though... Were going to have to expand or something. There is no other way."  
  
"We'd have to get the money from Chloe" Sophie said   
  
"Yeah.. I know. And even if it means me going up there I will." Peter said. Sophie was  
suprised at the comment but didn't say anything about it.   
  
*****  
  
"I hate you"   
  
"No you dont Kate." Joe said  
  
"Yes I do!" The 14 year old girl named Katie said.   
  
"Now Kate...." Joe said in a warning tone. "You dont mean that."   
  
"Yes.... I... do!!!" She said slowly to make sure he heard her. However, she instantly   
regretted it as Joes hand swooped down and smacked her in the face. He took one last  
blow to the back and then did what he always did.....  
  
*****  
  
"The new admits here, Peter!" Sophie yelled into his office.   
  
"Uh, okay!" Peter said and walked ouside to greet Staci.   
  
"Hi you must be Staci." Peter said sticking his hand out. She only glared at him. This   
was normal for newbies. They often feel alienated, left out or resentful toward their   
parents. "I'll take that as a yes" Peter said as he motioned toward the admit room.   
  
Once inside Peter pointed to the metal chair in front of the desk. He then walked over   
to the desk and sat her stuff down.   
  
"Sit." He said politely. When she didint he get more demanding. "SIT!" he demanded.   
WHen she didn't a second time he walked over to her. "SIT!!" He demanded a third time.   
Staci glared at him coldly.   
  
"Sit on this you bastard!" She said and spit in his face. Peter wiped it away but she  
did it again. Peter grabbed her arm and PUT her in the chair.   
  
"Good," He said. "Now that we've established that our saliva stays in our mouth lets   
get down to buisness....."  
  
*****  
  
"Shelby!! Stop!" Juliette whined.   
  
"Oh.. can queenie not take it?" Shelby said trying to keep a straight face but failing.   
She burst out lauging.   
  
"Shelby! How can I make a play on Horizon life uncencerd" Ezra said flashing his hands   
when he said unsenserd "When you guys keep not taking it seriously. I want to have a good   
play for once."   
  
"Even if we did laugh, this play wouldn't be nearly as bad as Bobby Joe and Gillian" Shelby said   
Completely forgetting about the fact that Bobby joe and Gillian hasn't been mentioned yet to  
anybody. Ezra blushed.   
  
"Hey.. how did you know about that?" He asked. Shelby thought while Scott looked up from the book  
he was reading in wait for her answer.   
  
"I read it in your diary, freakin" She said using his nick name. Ezra blushed and Scott laughed.  
  
"Ezra has a diary!!" Scott teased. Just then Shelby remembered something and got up and ran out   
the door.   
  
"Ill be back guys" She said and took off across the lodge. Ezra stood up in protest.   
  
"What am I supposed to do without my.." Ezra yelled but Shelby was already gone "Star player.."  
he whispered.   
  
*****  
  
1 week later  
  
*****  
  
"WELL I THINK WE SHOULD DO THIS" Isaac yelled over the chaos of the class room. Everyone  
looked at him in disbelief. Staci looked around and finally spoke up.   
  
"It speaks! The freak can actually speak" She said. Isaac frowned and sat down in defeat.   
Cole, however, got extremely mad at Staci.   
  
"Just who do you think you are!? Huh!? Yelling at my brother that way. He did nothing to you.  
So you just need to shut your humongus skull cave and do nothing! Cause you are nothing" Staci  
just laughed after Cole said that.   
  
"Yeah.. and who's gonna make me?" She asked, menacingly motioning around to the teacherless   
room.   
  
"I will" Shelby said stepping in and jumping on Staci. They fought a Jerry Springer like fight   
until Sophie walked in. She looked in dissapointment at the two teens and got Scott and Auggie   
to pull Staci and Shelby off of each other.   
  
"Shuns, Lodge, me NOW!" Sophie said. Both Staci and Shelby knew exactly what was happening. They  
were going to spend a fun filled night on shuns in the lodge with Sophie starting now. They   
packed their stuff up and walked out to get their blankets and get ready for the night.  
  
*****  
  
"IM GOING WHERE!" Katie yelled at her mother, Cheryl.   
  
"Its a school up in the mountains. Its called Mount Horizon. We think it will do you some good.   
  
"What the hell do you know!!" Katie screamed.   
  
"Dont talk to your mother like that or you'll have me to deal with." Roger, her dad said. Katie  
stepped off, scared. She never liked her father.   
  
"FINE! I'll go just to get away. I hate it here" She said and swung around into her room.   
Once in there, she grabbed her pillow and blankets and shoved them into her back pack. She then   
picked her picture of her friends up. She carfully placed the picture in a safe spot after   
staring at it for a while.   
  
After a while, everything was securely packed. This included her razor, some alcohol and a bag   
of pot that she had had for a while. Then she stuffed some of her stash in her shoe sole, glued   
it back down and walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Staci sat for a while just glaring at Shelby. When she finally got tired of that she gazed over   
the lodge. Her eyes came across a few Cliffhangers, Ridge Runners, and Sundogs. They were all   
together getting a lecture from Peter. Evidentaly a kid named Jason and a girl named Kristin had   
gotten in a fight.   
  
"It was all McGarmies fault!!" She heard the girl, Kristin, say. Peter just shook his head and   
dismissed the Cliffhangers. Isaac stood alone for a while until Staci and his eyes locked.   
They stayed mezmerised with each other for a while until Staci turend her head. Isaac frowed and  
took off toward one of the girls in the Ridge Runners group, just getting dismised by Peter.   
She had called him over for some reason.   
  
Staci turned back to her work and realised that something was wrong with that stare. It was as   
if.... no.. she couldn't... like... ISAAC!  
  
She was going to have to do something about it if so. And there was only one thing to do. She was  
going to ask him out. S  
  
Staci got up and walked over to where Isaac and the girl, Marissa were standing. She gaped in   
horror and disbelief as Marissa kissed Isaac. All Staci could make out was Marissa saying some-  
thing after she kissed him. Isaac shook his head in amazement and that was all.   
  
Isaac walked off mumbling "she asked me out she asked me out.." over and over again. Staci was   
amazed. Wasn't Marissa Jason McGarmies girlfriend?... That was going to be a mystery only one  
person could help Staci solve. Kristin Maddox.  
  
*****  
  
Katie got out of the car in a hurry. She had gotten a ride up to Horizon with her worst enemy..  
Joe. Joe stepped out after her with a sick smile of pleasure plastered onto his face and walked   
up to shake Peters hand.   
  
After all the disscussion and exchanging of papers were done, Peter took Staci off to the side.   
  
"Do you want to say goodbye to Mr. Curtis?" He asked. Katie glared at him in a pleading way.   
  
"NO!" She said and sat down on a log, refusing to take one last look at him.   
  
"Ok then.." Peter said dissmissing Joe and taking a mental note of the action. "Lets get you   
settled in. Your stuff has already been checked and you've gotten the talk by Frank the day you   
left your house so lets get your stuff to your dorms. Your going to be a Ridge Runner." Peter  
said.  
  
"Ridge Runner Ridge Runner" Katie murmered over and over again. "By any chance is there a girl  
named Edona in that group?" Katie asked remembering her worst prep enemy had been sent to a   
school and gotten put into a group with the name Ridge Runners. Peter nodded. "I know her and   
hate her. Any change I could get moved to another group?" She asked. Peter thought about it for  
a moment and nodded.   
  
"Sure. Why not" He said leading Katie to the Cliffhanger's girls' dorm.   
  
After getting all her stuff packed a girl named Juliette came and brought Katie to the lodge   
where the rest of the group was waiting. The door opened and Katie saw someone she never thought  
she would see again.   
  
"KATIE!!" Staci screamed.  
  
"STACI!!!" Katie yelled just as loud.   
  
"You two know each other?" Sophie asked looking back and forth between the two girls.   
  
*****  
  
Later that night in the boys' dorm Isaac and Cole are alone  
  
*****  
  
"You what!?" Cole yelled in disbelief.   
  
"I got a girlfriend. Her name is Marissa!!" Isaac said. Cole lowered his head.   
  
"ok.." He said trailing off.   
  
"You could at least feel happy for me" Isaac said glaring at Cole.   
  
"I- I do." He said.   
  
"Yeah right" Isaac scoffed.   
  
"Shut up! You dont know anything you little orphan!" Cole yelled. Isaac looked at his brother  
in awe.   
  
"ORPHAN! Im your brother you freakin criminal car jacker!" Isaac yelled.   
  
Cole winced as he heard this.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ha! LOOSER!" Cole yelled taking off in the car down the road, looking back at its owner. He   
came around a curb and...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" A little girl screached. Cole stared in shock as he saw the little girl on her bike  
laying on the ground bleeding. He had just hit her going 40 miles an hour. It was a wonder   
she was still breathing and breating barely at that. He measured his options.   
  
'Help: get caught. Dont help: Dont get caught' He thought.... in a burst of bravery he picked the  
girl up carefully and put her in the back of the car. He drove down to the local hospital and gave  
her to an EMT and got back into the car and left.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The girl was put into a comma and never woke out of it. Her parents decided after a year to take   
her off life support... she died 2 years ago that day.. and it had been haunting Cole for the   
past 3 years.. from the moment he layed her into the EMT's arm to that day.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Cole screamed and attacked Isaac. They rustled on the floor until Isaac's concience  
got the best of him   
  
"STOP!" He screamed at Cole. "This isn't right." he said lowering his voice "were brothers.. lets  
just make up" He said. Cole lowerd his head frowning when he brought it back up tears were in his  
eyes as they both shook hands in a truce.   
  
*****  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
*****  
  
During group the next day the Cliffhangers stood in a circle groaning.   
  
"Do we have to do this Peter?" Scott asked, looking at his partner. It was Auggie. "I already know  
the dude." He finished.   
  
"Yes, Scott you do" Peter said. The groups were to talk with their partner and get to know them.   
The groups were Katie/Cole, Isaac/Staci, Scott/Auggie, Shelby/Juliette, Kat and Ezra. Peter   
snapped his fingers and the groups got together to 'share'  
  
"Ok.." Cole said. "Whats your favorite movie?" he asked, trying to get along with the newbie.  
  
"Go fuck a toilet" Katie said glaring at him. Cole rolled his eyes.   
  
"I dont have to take this from some stupid newbie!" He yelled. "This isn't fair to me!"   
  
"Does it look like I care whats fair to you? Because if it does then tell me and I will wipe  
my facial expression off and put one up that LOOKS like I dont care" Katie said.   
  
"Whatever, skank" Cole said and walked away. Katie fumed and attacked Cole from behind. 


	13. Together for a moment

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 13: Together and Gone  
  
*****  
  
"I dont get you guys!" Peter yelled into the two teens faces. "Both of you have hardly been here a month and look what happens!!" Cole and Katie sighed. They didnt care one bit.  
  
"Look.. since you two cant get along I have no choice but to...  
  
*****  
  
Shelby looked up into the sky. 'Where was he? He's never late' She thought, waiting for Scott to arrive. The meeting was planned for midnight.. it was 10 minutes after.  
  
"Hey, Shell." Shelby heard the familiar voice from behind.  
  
"Hey, cowboy. Why were you late. Its not like you" Shelby said.  
  
"Eh.. well.. we were sorta.. I mean- uh.. oh I cant keep this a secret." Scott started. Shelby raised her eyebrows. "Were kind of.. planning a party for you." Scott said smiling. "But I wont tell you anymore. It was supposed to be surprise"  
  
"Why would you do that?" Shelby asked, forgeting seemingly the most important date in her life.  
  
"Well.. you dont know?" Scott asked. Shelby shrugged. "Your birthday.."Scott said, trailing off. Shelby chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Why celebrate it? " She said feeling sorry for ever living.  
  
"Because- you know why. If it werent for that day, I wouldn't have you.. and then I wouldn't know what I'm missing. And what I would be missing would be the best thing in my life!" Scott said stumbling over every word in nervosness. Shelby smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Scott." She said and walked off leaving Scott stunned.  
  
*****  
  
"Awww... come on. Dont you want to make McGarmies life miserable?!" Staci yelled, no pleaded at Kristin. Kristin smirked and was about to say something when the loud speaker came on.  
  
"Staci Roberts of the Cliffhangers to my office now" Peter said over the loud speaker "Phone call"  
  
Staci looked up at the loud speaker with fear in her eyes. She rememberd that her parents said that they would never be put in jail and that when that was confermed they'd call her.. she had no other relatives to call her.. so... that had to be them.  
  
She walked down the cold path to Peters office slowly. 'Get it together, Staci! This doesnt scare you' She yelled at herself inside. She quickened up her pace and made it to Peters office in time to hear him yell.  
  
"You are insane if you think she's going home with you!!!" he yelled into the phone. Staci stood, woozy for a minute when all of a sudden it got to be too much to handle and she fainted....  
  
*****  
  
"This is all your fault.. you know that dont you guys? You really shouldn't have been fighting.." Peter said looking straight into Katie and Cole's eyes. They just gave him cold glares. "I swear! I will never get past those walls of yours!" He exclaimed, trying to break their cold exterior. They didn't blink.  
  
"Lets just get going, okay?!" Katie spat out. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed a back pack and tossed it at Katie. She caught it.  
  
"Then get going. Sophie will be trailing you.. so dont try running. It wouldn't be worth it anyway." Peter said. Cole smirked and picked up his backpack as Sophie blindfolded them and led them to the truck.  
  
*****  
  
"Why did you walk off?" Scott asked, facing Shelby a while later.  
  
"I- I just cant handle it all, Scott. I mean.. its all different then it used to be. NOTHING is going the way it should be going.. I dont know. Maybe that was a- I cant even explain it! Its so frustrating!" Shelby said slumping into a chair and sitting on her hands to keep from pulling out her hair in frustration.  
  
"I know, Shell.. but maybe its for the best. You know you really cant change everything. Ive heard that everything has an effect. If you changed one little thing it might end up having a really bad effect. Maybe Sadam Hussein would be president or something. Just take things as it is and forget about the past. You life would be so much better." Scott explained.  
  
"I'd like to forget about the past" Shelby said. "I want to forget about Wal-" She started but caught her tounge. She had to remember that in this reality, Scott knew nothing about her past.. and she wanted to keep it that way as long as she possibly could.  
  
"What about Walt?" Scott asked, suspicously. Shelby sighed. It was time for him to know.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you SURE this is edible?" Cole asked Sophie, staring at the berry in disbelief.  
  
"Yes it is. You really should just listen to me. I know exactly what everything is." Sophie said. Cole shrugged and picked the berry out of her hand. As he was munching on the snack he saw Katie staring at something smirking. It was a mushroom.  
  
'Eh.. SHROOMS! Yes. Just wait for her to leave and I'll be floating high in the sky with Barney and Baby Bop!' Katie thought. She saw Cole starting at her and she glared at him. There was no way she was sharing.  
  
"Ah... a little bit of advise?" Sophie said. Katie took her eyes off the shrooms. "Those.. are not Narcoshrooms. Infact they are so poisonus that one lick could kill you. I would NOT touch them if I were you. And yes there are some around but they all look the same. Do you really want to take the chance?"  
  
Cole started lauging and Katie glared at them both.  
  
"Shut up you freak!!" She yelled.  
  
"Now.. Katie. Dont say that" Sophie said. Katie sat down to cool off. "Well, I'm leaving you.. sorta.. I'll be shadowing you so you wont be able to run off or get hurt. Oh, and I almost forgot." Sophie said and bent down and tied Cole and Katies hands together.  
  
"What the-?" Cole said, confused.  
  
"Come back still tied together and you wont get 2 weeks worth of shuns together." She simply explained and walked off back to her truck.  
  
*****  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Jeff asked looking down at Staci in the infermery.  
  
"I think so. She should be fine and dandy. She did kinda hit her head on the ground pretty hard but not enough to hurt her. A little headache maybe." Peter explained.  
  
"Why did she faint?" Jeff asked almost tripping on the cord to the air conditioner.  
  
"Well.. I was talking to her mother on the phone and they said no one was pressing charges or anything.. you know for the abuse. There is some legal thing making it to where if Staci's in here we have the rights to her and if she is with her parents they have the rights to her. Her mom is taking her out so she cant testify.. its sad. I'll fight for her but I dont think I have a say over the parents." Peter said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I just dont understand why parents are like this to their kids"  
  
" Shes taking me out of here?!" Staci said waking up and hearing the whole conversation. Peter had a look on his face like 'oops'.  
  
"Were not sure yet, Staci. Just go back to sleep.. you need your rest after that fall." Jeff said taking the words right out of Peters mouth.  
  
"Yeah this coming from Clumsy man..." Staci said scoffing. She layed her head back down and went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"MY FAULT! This is YOUR fault!!!!" Katie yelled at Cole. He scoffed.  
  
"Yeah right! You shouldnt have jumped on my back and tryed to attack me!" He argued.  
  
"Oh.. well you shouldn't have called me a skank! You dont know anything!" Katie screamed.  
  
Behind the bushes Sophie was listening with caution. 'We have another Shelby on our hands...' She thought and sighed. She decided she should let them battle it out if it was going to stay verbal.  
  
"Just shut up! I dont want to get into more trouble. If I have to stay.. TIED to you forever lets just not talk to each other!" Cole said looking at the twine tying them together evily. Katie chuckled. "What?" Cole asked, annoyed.  
  
"You just look... really cute when you are mad" She said. Cole glared at her but then it turned to a smile.  
  
"Oh really?" Cole said sitting down and taking Katie down with him. They sat down beside each other and started talking... well.. nicely. Sophie smiled and walked back to her hidden tent and waited for them to go to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby plopped down on her bed and sighed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What about Walt?" Scott asked. Shelby opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. She thought for a moment and then opened her mouth again.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Around.. midnight?" She said. Scott nodded  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It was 11: 30pm and she had just gotten finished quietly getting ready for their meet.  
  
30 minutes later Shelby sighed and stepped out into the cold night. She made her way close to the docks and saw Scott standing there jittery. He was clanking his toes together and rocking side to side.  
  
"What if he reacts differently?" Shelby mummbled to herself. Scott must have heard her because he jerked around startled.  
  
"Oh, its you Shelby" He said.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you. How long have you been out here?" She asked. He shrugged.  
  
"15, 20 minutes? I dont know. I didn't want to be late." He said. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"First I wanted to ask: Do you hate your stepmother?" Shelby aksed. Scotts eyes glowed with fury.  
  
"SKANK! Yes, I hate her!" Scott said balling up his fist and punching his palm.  
  
"To make this easier on me I am just gonna say that I hate Walt for the same reason." Shelby said. Scott looked shocked.  
  
"You know?" He asked. Shelby nodded. "You dont have to be ashamed I understand perfectly" He said. Shelby sighed.  
  
"Theres more" She said. "This is the harder part. After all of what Walt did I had to get away you know.. so I ran. I ranaway from home alot and lived on the streets. One time I wasnt caught for around a year where I had to survive on my own. I met this girl.. my best friend.. her name was Patty and she told me of this buisness.. prostitution.. I mean I had to survive!" She yelled.  
  
"Its ok... you know. Im fine with it. Unless you still wanna be doing it?" He said hoping the answer was no. Shelby shook her head no. "Good" He said and hugged her. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey" Isaac said walking into the girls dorms slowly. Staci turned around.  
  
"Your not supposed to be in here" She said, angrily.  
  
"Well.. no one has to find out. You and me are the only ones in here" he said, smiling.  
  
"Dont you have a girlfriend to be tending to?" Staci asked. Isaac shrugged.  
  
"She wasn't what I thought she was" He said. Staci nodded.  
  
"Let me guess. She was Jason McGarmies girlfriend and just wanted to make him jealous?" Staci said and Isaac looked at her stunned.  
  
"Yeah. Where are you going?" He asked watching her pack her bags.  
  
"Home.. if you can call it that. My so called parents are supposed to be here soon to take me." She said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sounds like you dont want to go" Isaac said.  
  
"No I dont. Peters fighting it.. he is you know.. trying his hardest but I dont think it will work." She said wiping away her tears and packing faster.  
  
"Dont loose hope" Isaac said, smiling. Staci turned around just in time for Isaac to pull her into a deep, intense kiss. They pulled apart, gently at the same time.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked chuckling a little bit and averting her eyes from his gaze. Isaac grabbed her chin, gently with his thumb and forefinger and pulled her eyes to meet his.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment and out of nowhere Isaac got a burst of courage.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He asked closing his eyes ready for the rejection. Staci smiled at him.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask" Staci said and pulled him into a kiss that lasted for a while.  
  
*****  
  
AN: SOOOOOO Did you like it? I got on a roll there at the end dont ya think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I would appreciate it SOOOOO much 


	14. Our last moments together

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 14: Our Last Moments  
  
*****  
  
Thank you ALL for ALL your reviews! This really motivates me to write more. I want to send all my reviewers with a specified e-mail address a personalized thank you letter. Be expecting it sometime soon if you've reviewed already! OH and Yes this does count for you guys too, Cole and Staci!  
  
*****  
  
Scott couldn't think. How could any guy think when his girl was troubled and mad... hating life with her upmost anger. He couldn't stand it any longer.. hearing her sigh and doodle tormented pictures on her notebook. So the second the bell rang Scott jumped up and followed Shelby down to the docks. Shelby was oblivious to this.  
  
*****  
  
Isaac walked into the cafeteria once he got all his books put in his next class and sat down beside his girlfriend, Staci.  
  
"Hey!" He said enthusiastically hoping for the same reaction. All he got was a pair of tear stained eyes looking up at him. This pushed his worry about Staci to the brink. "Woah.. what's wrong?" He asked. Staci sighed.  
  
"It didn't work. All his efforts didn't work.. so now... in exactly and hour and 15 minutes I will be sent back to me demon spawned parents forever..." She said sadly. Isaac's eyes watered up as he realized that he might loose the one person he loved besides his brother forever.  
  
"All of his efforts?" Isaac asked solemnly. Staci nodded.  
  
"There is nothing else he can do.. nothing" She said and got up to take her tray away, ready to start their last moments together.  
  
*****  
  
"Scott.." Shelby said startled. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked. Scott smiled at Shelby.  
  
"I'm worried, okay?" He said getting slightly frustrated. "You keep pushing me away. You wont let me help you when I can. And its like you don't trust me with anything! Tell me if I'm wrong but aren't we supposed to be-"  
  
"Scott" Shelby interrupted.  
  
"-truthful"  
  
"Scott..." Shelby said getting agitated.  
  
"- with"  
  
"SCOTT!"  
  
"EACH OTHER!" He finished with tears in his eyes. "What.." He whispered.  
  
"I cant deal with a relationship right now!" Shelby yelled holding her hands to her ears.  
  
"Are you saying were gonna break up?" He asked finally letting his tears overcome him. Shelby hated to see him like this.  
  
"No.. just take a break" Shelby said, turning her head down.  
  
"Don't do this Shelby... I can help you! You know I can. We've been through the same hell's and I know what your going through" Scott said. He noticed she was sobbing with her head down "Look at me" He said gently. When she didn't he took her chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head up "I can help you.. if you would just let me.." He said with hope in his eyes.  
  
"You try so hard!" Shelby said. This made Scott close his eyes. Tears escaped from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. "No one has EVER tried so hard with me.. no one has ever...... loved.. me the way you do.. and I'm grateful." She said Scott opened his eyes just in time for Shelby to cling to him like the little scared girl she used to be. Only this time she was strong.  
  
"Shel.." Scott said pulling away a little.  
  
"We- we-... We can do this together... I don't want to break up with you" She said as she burst into tears and they embraced again.  
  
*****  
  
Isaac, Staci, and the rest of the Cliffhangers, minus Scott and Shelby, stood waiting outside the lodge. These were their final moments together.  
  
"So.. you'll write right?" Staci said trying to be strong.  
  
"Of course" Isaac said.  
  
"And so will we" Juliette piped in. She wasn't spunky today though. They were loosing one of their most fun and coolest newbies. She couldn't be happy for this. No one was. Everyone was showing emotion. Even Daisy. They were all on the verge of tears and Ezra suspected that, if they hadn't already, each of them were going to cry alone tonight. Soon they heard the obnoxious beeping of a truck pulling up the road and Staci smirked.  
  
"Here comes the calvary" She said. This made the rest of the Cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie laugh. The truck got to the front of the admit drop off and stopped. They all walked over to the truck as Staci's dad stepped out.  
  
"Hey, Stac" He said expecting a hug. Staci acted like she didn't see that and went back to hug Peter and Sophie.  
  
"I'm just going to say goodbye to Peter and Sophie" Staci said and walked over to them.  
  
"Well.. I guess this is it. I wont be trouble for you anymore" Staci said and started to walk away.  
  
"Staci" Peter said. Staci turned around. "Never give up hope. Theres always hope" He said.. not realizing how familiar that sounded until he said it.  
  
"I wont" Staci said and walked slowly back to her car. The tires squealed as the car pulled away. Out of breath, Scott and Shelby ran up just in time to see the last remnants of Staci being there... dust.  
  
"Hey.. what the hell?" Katie said in confusion as she popped her head out of the tent to find no clothes waiting for her. She heard a faint echo of laughter and she realized what was happening. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES YOU FREAK!" Katie screamed, slipping back into the clothes she was sleeping in and busting out of the tent in pursuit of the clothes snatcher.  
  
"Oh god this is funny!" Cole screeched once Katie was in sight. He took off running again but soon his fun ended as he tripped and fell into a river. Now Katie was the one laughing.  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She yelled witnessing her clothes being soaked in the river along with Cole.  
  
"Uh.." Cole said as he walked out of the river shivering, "Man, the river is cold in the morning." He said smirking.  
  
"Strip down to your skivvies!" Katie yelled. Cole's eyes went wide and Katie elaborated. "You loose my clothes and I take yours. Its a simple as that" She said.  
  
"Why don't you just wear the ones you have on?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
"Wear this? They are SHORTS and a Softball shirt... a sleeveless one at that. Its cold and this wouldn't do jack shit for me... so I take your nice flannel shirt." Katie said. Cole frowned in defeat.  
  
"Just this once" He said as they walked back to the tent and exchanged clothes.  
  
*****  
  
"So..."  
  
"So what?" Staci spit out in fury.  
  
"So how has your time at Horizon been?" Staci's mom asked. Staci looked at them like they were complete idiots for asking her a nice question.  
  
"Are you ok?" Staci asked.  
  
"Yeah we just sobered up.... we are sorry" Her father said.  
  
"Um... ok?" Staci said, confused but happy they changed... or did they?  
  
*****  
  
"ISAAC CALM DOWN!" Peter screamed as he held the boy down.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything about her again! I'll kill you!!!" He screamed at Jason McGarmie. Jason just laughed.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Jason asked. This angered Isaac even more.  
  
"This!" He screamed as he wiggled out of Peter's grasps and pounced on Jason again.  
  
"ISAAC!" Peter yelped as he scrambled off the ground and attempted to pull Isaac off of the unsuspecting Jason.  
  
"Don't" *Punch* "Say" *Punch* "That" *Punch* "About" *Punch* "Staci" *Punch* "Again!" *PUNCH* Isaac screamed as Peter successfully pulled him off of Jason's bloody face.  
  
"Jason go get cleaned up and then go  
  
*****  
  
"Why hello Miss. Cole Taylor," Katie said, smirking. Cole just smiled at her. Secretly he sorta liked Katie... and vice versa.  
  
"Oh your reaaaal Funny" Cole said, smirking back at her. Katie laughed as they picked up their left-over food from the night before and packed it up, along with their tent. Soon they were back out on the trail with Sophie following close behind.  
  
"So..?" Cole said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"So...?" Katie mocked in a friendly way.  
  
"I was wondering... do you um.. have a boy- boyfriend back home?" Cole asked. Katie smiled but sorta frowned at the same time.  
  
"Eh.. no" She said. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.  
  
"No.. wish I did though" Cole said.  
  
"So do I" Katie said looking at Cole. Cole stopped walking and looked at Katie.  
  
"Um... do you wanna..?" He asked hoping she got the picture. Katie smirked.  
  
"Go out?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you could call it that in this prison" Cole said. Katie laughed.  
  
"Sure.. so.." She said, uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah...." He said in the same emotional state. Then it came to Katie...  
  
"Come on.. I have an idea" She said to her newly found boyfriend. Cole looked at Katie like she was crazy but followed her off the trail.  
  
*****  
  
JOURNAL ENTRY  
  
October 13 2001  
  
-------~-------  
  
They are delusional! I think they really expect me to forgive them for what they did to me. They are going to have another thing coming. I hate them and that will never change. They need to get out of my hair before I go off on them. It's "Oh, how was your 1st day back at school, Staci?" and "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story, Staci?" What the fuck!? Even regular parents don't read their 14 year old daughters bedtime stories! I think I'm going to blow on them.. murder them if things don't change soon... and I mean very soon.  
  
~~Staci Roberts (8:02 PM)  
  
-------~-------  
  
*****  
  
Sooo.... How did you like it? I hope you liked this chapter. If you did then PLEASE REVIEW! That is what motivates me to keep on going! I would be very grateful if you did!!! 


	15. Secret in the mind of Isaac

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 15: Gone Searchin'  
  
*****  
  
I just want to put a little thing on here for the people who have reviewd. I thank: Molly Dolly, Cole, Funkee Monkee, twin*muse, hopelessromantic, Colly, KellaBella, maya, Staci, Trisha, mR. peRSonALiTY, Tracy, Wendy, Zoe, and HigherGround2004@aol.com. Thanks bunches all of you! And keep reviewing! ERG im getting bored with this story  
  
*****  
  
Isaac sat down right outside Peters office.  
  
'Oh man what am I gonna do now? Before long I'll be joining Cole and Katie in the freakin forest with... McGarmie.' He thought, shuddering at the thought of spending time with Jason in the woods. He probably wouldn't come out alive.  
  
"Isaac, Peter says you can go on in" Auggie said, walking out. Isaac nodded and walked through the door slowly. Peter was busy putting 3 childrens books back in a folder with Auggies name on it.  
  
"Peter before you say anything, he threw the first punch when I said something to him. I tried to solve it wi-" Isaac said but Peter cut him off.  
  
"I know.. I've talked to Jason. I know it was his fault and thats why I'm not going to send you on a Buddy Hike Back. You will get one day of shuns, out working in the woods with Frank, and he will get a week of it, working down at the local police station.. cleaning the parking lot." Peter said, putting the folder back in the file cabinet then sitting down.  
  
"Frank... isn't he the one that gives you really hard work?" Isaac asked, sitting down in front of Peter. Peter laughed.  
  
"I told him to go easy on you." Peter explained, propping his feet up on the desk. Isaac laughed.  
  
"Okay.. can I go? I want to be there when Cole comes tromping out of the woods" Isaac said, standing up.  
  
"Sure.. they should be here in about.." He said looking at his watch and counting under his breath ".. 1 hour" Isaac nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
*****  
  
"Katie slow down!" Cole yelled into the woods.  
  
"GOD YOU ARE SOOO SLOW!" Katie yelled but stopped running.  
  
"What are we doing?" Cole asked, out of breath.  
  
"Well, you dont like it here, I dont like it here and here is our chanc-"  
  
"You mean were gonna run?" Cole asked cutting her off.  
  
"Well, yeah if you would just give me time to tell you before you interupt me" She said flicking him between the eyes, playfully. Cole laughed. "You got a problem with it? I mean we can turn ba-" Katie said turning around and pointing back the way they came.  
  
"No" Cole quickly said.  
  
"Okay then" She said and started running again. "We have to ditch the Soph!!" She yelled back for him. Cole looked behind him and saw Sophie bursting through the woods and he took off.  
  
*****  
  
Journal Entry  
  
October 14, 2001  
  
-------~--------  
  
Oh, great! When I wake up this morning I hear them talking real low. Then I get up and sneak out of my room and guess what I hear!!? Just guess! They are talking about sending me to some dumb ass acadamy to get rid of me. See! I knew they hadn't changed. And this one is an all girls acadamy too! So while I grow up the only humans I will see are GIRLS.. PREPPY RICH girls at that! So... no. This is it. I'm leaving! There is no way I can stay here like this... bye  
  
Staci Roberts (1:25 PM)  
  
-------~--------  
  
*****  
  
'Wow, she's beautiful..' Scott thought to himself. As if she could hear him, Shelby turned around and smiled at him.. blushing a little.  
  
Tonight was going to be a special one. It was her birthday.. and the party was planned. Infact, it seemed as if Shelby had forgotten all about the party. Which was good.. it would be a suprise after all. Scott just hoped she would like it.. her sister was going to be there... along with the rest of her family but it would be okay, right? He would be there for her.  
  
"Okay guys! Before Cole and Katie get back I just want to tell you guys not to really go up and yell 'Staci's gone!' or anything, you know." They all nodded.  
  
"She'll be back right Peter?" Scott asked tearing his eyes off of Shelby for a moment. Peter sighed.  
  
"No, Scott.. she wont." Peter said. Isaac jerked his head up and stared at Peter in awe.  
  
"What do you mean!" Isaac yelled, standing up. "She wont be back!?" He yelled.  
  
"They are taking her to an all girls acadamy and she will not be getting out of that school for... well, until she is 18 and it would be too late to bring her back here." Peter said, solumly. They all sulked around the rest of the time... each of them unknowing of the plan behind Isaac's sad eyes.  
  
*****  
  
After a whole hour of running the two teens burst through the woods and out into the town of Agnes. They marvled at the light.. light. They had hardly seen a ray of it in the woods for the past day or two. Who knew how long it had been. The running had seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Wow" Cole said as he almost tripped over a fire hydrent in the road. Katie snickerd.  
  
"Looser" She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, really... I'm a looser eh?" Cole said walking towards Katie. Katie smiled evily and took off down the street. "Hey! Come back here!" Cole yelled and took off after her.  
  
*****  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Staci screamed at her so called parents. "Im not going to a school for some damn preps! NO WAY IN HELL!" She yelled  
  
"Your going and thats the end of it!" Her mother screamed. Staci stared at her with a look of evil in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you guys trying to act like real parents now?! Huh!?" Staci screamed. Her parents didnt answer "HUH!! Answer me!" She screamed. "Fine! IM out of here, loosers" She stated and walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: I know its the shortest one but I got really stuck. I know what im gonna do i just cant seem to write it good now. 


	16. After a long whiles wait

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 16: After a long whiles wait...  
  
Hey, im still alive.. i think. I hope you dont get mad and stuff for my not so brief absense. I'll bet my storys not even on the first or second page anymore. I just havent felt like writing in a while. Been a little down.  
  
*****  
  
"Come back here, Staci!!" The older woman screamed after Staci. She knew what would happen if she turned back. Not a good thing either. Even if she apologized or maybe made an excuse.. "I was mentaly insane!!".. they wouldnt believe her... no, there was no turning back. She was going to have to rough it outside in the city on her own... for good.  
  
*****  
  
"There is no way I am letting Staci go to some...GIRLS acadamy.. no way! I cant cant cant.." Isaac chanted under his breath, silently.  
  
"Isaac, man? Whats going on?" Auggie asked, raising up from his sleep.  
  
"Go back to sleep Aug.. im leaving. You CANT stop me..I wont let you." Isaac said, grabbing the last bit of luggage he was planning on taking with him.  
  
"No, man! I will stop you.. even if I have to go get Pe-" Auggie started but he saw Isaacs eyes and couldnt go on. "Im going to do something.. i'll give you 30 minutes to get as far as you can. Then I'm gonna go get Peter or Sophie."  
  
"An hour.." Isaac bargained.  
  
"40 minutes.." Auggie said.  
  
"45!" Isaac said.  
  
"Okay, 45 minutes. I suggest you hurry. You've got exactly..." He said looking at the clock on his bedside table "44 minutes and 30 seconds" Isaac snickerd and took off out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Cole and Katie sunk down under a couple boxes for the night. This would be where they were going to sleep... if they didnt want to get caught and brought back to Horizon.  
  
"Cole?" Katie asked, shivering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im kinda cold."  
  
"Oh.. here" He said, handing her his jacket. "I hope it helps"  
  
"It does, thanks" She said, smiling. All of a sudden, since the moment was right to him, Cole leaned in and kissed Katie. It lasted only a second but when finished Katies face turned a deep red color.. as did Coles.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.." He said. Katie laughed.  
  
"No need to be" She said, smiling once again... happy for the moment.  
  
*****  
  
'Where ARE they?!' Sophie thought to herself, sitting down on a pile of boxes.  
  
"OUCH!" Two voices said, simultaniously in high pitched voices.  
  
"What the.." Sophie said, standing up quickly. "COLE! KATIE?! What are you doing down there?" She asked grabbing their arms and sitting them in her truck.  
  
"Well, we were TRYING to sleep.. but you had to go and ruin that along with our little vacation too" Katie said, sarcasticaly.  
  
"Vacation? The only vacation you will be taking is to the nurse for your pregnancy test" Sophie said. Katies eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT THE F-... FLICK!?" She said, trying not to get on shuns but cussing.  
  
"You ran with a boy and you should know by now the consiquenses of that" Sophie said, as-a-matter-of-factly. Katie just slumped down in her chair fuming. Cole snickered.  
  
"What are you lauging at, kissy boy?" she yelled punching him.  
  
"OW!" cole said still lauging. "What was that for?"  
  
*****  
  
"What the..." Shelby said jerking her head up from her bed. It was 3:00am "Guys?" She asked looking around the empty room, lighted only by the moon. By that time Shelby was scared and she jumped up, putting her clothes on as she jumped on one foot out the door.  
  
About half the way to the lodge, Shelby met up with Kat who was carrying a box full of wraping paper.  
  
"Hey Kat..?" Shelby said, unsure. "What are you guys doing out here at this time?! And why didnt you wake me up?" She asked.  
  
"Well, i guess you probably already know.. its for your.. 'party'. So, just go back to bed now so it will be a sort of 'surprise'.. maybe." Kat said, laughing.  
  
"Ok? You guys are getting stranger and stranger by the minute" Shelby said, laughing and walking back to her cabin.  
  
*****  
  
"God.. where in hell is her house?!" Isaac yelled to himself, while walking, virtually, in the middle of nowhere. "It has to be around here somewhere. She told me where she lived.. IS THIS NOT IT?!" He screamed.  
  
Finnaly he came to a busy road, leading up to a small house.  
  
"FINNALY! Damn, i thought i was lost!" He yelled walking up to the house.  
  
Once he got to the front door he paused, taking a second to breathe, pat his hair down, and think twice about what he was doing. 'I've got to help her' his heart was telling him.. however, his mind was telling him otherwise. His mind was telling him to run the other way.. to run away from his first, and probably only, true love.  
  
Before his mind could win, Isaac pounded on the door as hard as he could. The door opened and a small, but not geeky, man stepped out.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked. Isaac was a little stuned at the mans subtley but answered truthfuly anyway.  
  
"Um.. my names Isaac and I was wondering if I could maybe talk to Staci... im her-her boyfriend." He said, stuttering. The older man chuckled.  
  
"Ah.. the good for nothing brat ran away about an hour ago. We've sent out an APB but she's smart... theres harldy a chance we'll find her. And, really, I dont care." He said, smiling in a sick sort of way.  
  
"Thats sick.. arent you her father?!" Isaac stated, unafraid and filled with fury.  
  
"Now you watch it little boy.. I can crush you between my thumb and forefinger before you would even have a chance to run away.. and yes, I am her father. But she doesnt treat me that way." He said.  
  
"MAYBE, just MAYBE.. thats because you treat her like property! Ever think of that smart one!?" Isaac yelled, backing up for safety.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?! Now you leave before I have the cops on your ass!" Stacis father screamed. This scared Isaac... just a little. Hell, you could say ALOT so he ran.. away.. far, far away! Until he hit the street... then tradgety struck...  
  
*****  
  
An: no, this is not the end.. i just thought i'd scare you!  
  
*****  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" Staci's dad screamed the minute it happened. Isaac lay bleeding and barely alive on the asphalt. He had been hit by a car. The man driving the car was out on the pavement screaming and swearing like a sailor. Staci's dad just stood there and finnaly he screamed for his wife to come. Staci's mom ran out onto the poarch and the moment she saw Isaac's almost lifeless body she screamed.  
  
"Are you okay, kid! DAMNIT! Answer me!!" the man was screaming. By this time about 12 people had gathered around him and were all screaming at each other to do something. Fortunately, one of the bystaders had a cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Yes... this is Jamey McClane.. I have just witnessed a kid of about 16 or 17 be hit by a car.. no, the man didnt drive away! He's standing right here? Damnit! Just get an ambulance down here NOW! He's about to die!!! I dont know the mans name!" He said turning toward the driver of the car. "Whats your name, man?" he asked.  
  
"M-Marc Scarborow" The man said franticaly.  
  
"Peter.....?" Isaac managed to get out.. then he fell unconcious.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby woke up in the morning ready to see what her party was going to be like. She wasn't much excited because.. well, its Shelby. She doesnt get excited. Truthfuly, she didn't WANT a party. She just wanted to be with Scott. And since this was his idea, she didnt have the heart to turn his offer down. Besides, it couldnt be that bad.. could it?  
  
Walking out onto the gravel leading up to the lodge, Shelby bumped into a large burly man.  
  
"Oh.. uh.. I'm sorry" She said, not looking up.  
  
"Its allright, Kitten" The man said. The name horrifyed Shelby and she imediately knew who it was. Without looking up, she spoke with such hate in her voice it was making her shake.. not with fear but with anger.  
  
"W-what.. are.. YOU doing here!?" She screamed.  
  
"Dont tell me your not happy to see me... I came for your birthday party and if you say a damn thing I will be sure to make you AND your rich boyfriend pay." He said, in a sick tone. This made Shelby almost throw up.  
  
"Just- just leave me alone or I'll scream... I swear I will!" She said loudly, putting his hand over her mouth to hush her up.  
  
Around that time, Scott was walking out the door to the lodge and he spotted Walt standing in front of his girlfriend.  
  
"SHIT!" he whispered under his breath. "H-Hey, Shelby!" he said, pretending not to notice anything. He knew she would be embarrased and deny anything if he got Peter.  
  
Walt, quickly, turned around and pulled Shelby in front of him, hugging her.  
  
"Say hi!" Walt whispered to shelby, demandingly. (I dont know if thats a word) She complied.  
  
"H-Hi, Scott" She said, stutering. Scott knew what was going on but he just held back his anger. He knew a better way to get her out of his grasps.  
  
"Um.. Shell, were ready for you in the lodge. You know.. a party" Scott said.  
  
"Okay, good!" she said, jerking out of Walts grasps and running into the lodge.  
  
*****  
  
In the infermery  
  
*****  
  
"I really dont see why I have to do this!" Katie exclamed. " I didnt DO anything!"  
  
"We dont know that! For all we know you could have ran JUST to do that. I mean you were sleeping together." Sophie said. "Hey, im doing this for you.. I mean, I'm missing Shelby's birthday party for this.  
  
"Well, i dont want this so you can go to the party now. Just let the nurse take care of me" Katie said, slumping back down on the hospital bed.  
  
"Okay, Ms. Mathis, were ready to take the test." The nurse said coming out of the bathroom holding a small applicator. Katie looked at the thing.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with..with THAT!?" She screamed.  
  
"Here, come on. I'll show you." The nurse said walking into the bathroom. Katie didnt want to be touched.. or even looked at but she reluctantly walked into the bathroom with the nurse. This was going to be done the easy way or the hard way and Katie was too exausted to do it the hard way.  
  
*****  
  
Sophie walked into the lodge full of the Cliffhangers and Shelby's family. She spotted the birthday girl herself sitting with her sister, Scott and Daisy on the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"Hey, birthday girl!" She said walking up to Shelby.  
  
"Hey, Sophie" Shelby said in a partialy happy tone.  
  
"What? Are you not having fun? Dont like the party" She asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I-Its not that. I'm just... tired" She growled, looking in Walts direction, making her muscles tense up. Sophie noticed this.  
  
"Is everything okay, Shel?" Sophie asked. Shelby got up and walked over into the corner. Sophie followed.  
  
"No, it isnt. I'd really appreciate it if I could maybe take Jess to another room and talk to her.. I dont want to be in the same room with... with HIM!" She exclaimed, pointing at Walt.  
  
"Ok? Why do you not like your step father?" Sophie asked. Shelby snickered.  
  
"Yeah you could really say that!" She said and they both walked over to Jess.  
  
"I guess you could both take Peters office.. since he's gone.. He said his brother wrecked his car or something and that he had to go... I mean with Isaac gone he is taking every precaution to the other people he loves.. he doesn't want them to get hurt. He really misses Isaac and its only been a day." Sophie said, sighing.  
  
"Okay.. just make sure that no one else goes in there.. not even Scott.. I really need to talk to my sister about something really important." Shelby explained. Sophie just nodded.  
  
"Come on Jess" Shelby said.  
  
*****  
  
"Um.... Katie?" the nurse said.  
  
"W-what?" Katie yelled, scared that she might be pregnant some how.  
  
"Where is Sophie?" She asked. Katie sighed and went back to her I-dont-care- about- anything mood.  
  
"I dont care.." She said.  
  
The nurse went out of the room in search for Sophie.  
  
*****  
  
"Sophie?" the nurse asked walking into the room.  
  
"Yeah,... is everything ok?!" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah.. sorta. I mean she's not pregnant its just... here" the nurse said handing her a piece of paper. "She has been...sexually abused... did you know that?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Oh my god?" Sophie said putting a hand over her mouth. "I had no idea!" She said.  
  
"Do you know if she has told anybody?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Most likely she hasnt..." Sophie said. "That may be why she's here."  
  
"Probably.. do you think she would tell you who did it?"  
  
"Maybe.. I dont know Katie that well. She only came here a little while ago." Sophie replyed.  
  
"Well, we'd better hope she tells us. Cause it very well may be a family member and on parents day... theres no telling what could happen" The nurse said solumly.  
  
*****  
  
"Marc!?" Peter yelled, rushing into the hospital where his brother was waiting.  
  
"H-hey, Peter" Marc said, wiping his eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Peter asked.  
  
"I-I hit a teenage boy with my car. I dont know.. I think his name was Isaac or something. He had his school id with him.. like Milton High.. or something like that." Marc said.  
  
"Milton.. Milton.. Oh god! Thats where Isaac Wilton's old school was.. holy shit marc.. you hit the runaway from my school!" Peter yelled. "Is he okay?!" Peter asked franticaly.  
  
"Well.. when we got him here he had lost lots of blood.. man, peter.. im in deep shit.I dont want this boy to die.. I mean.. MAN! Today has not been a good day. I mean first I hear that the company is going down the drain and then I hit a kid! PETER WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?!" Marc screamed, crying again.  
  
Peter couldnt stand to see his little brother cry like this. He was acting worse then some of the kids at school... Isaac would live.. wouldnt he?  
  
*****  
  
"Doctor?! He's flatlining!!!" The nurse screamed running out of the room. Peter and Marc heard this and panicked. Could it be?  
  
*****  
  
An: CLIFFIE!! (no pun intended) There! I hope you ENJOY! Its long isnt it?! Now youve just gotta hope i get a chapy out soon. 


	17. Truth Revealed

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 17: Truths Revealed  
  
AN: Sorry for being out so long.. lalala around 4 months or so since I've given you a chappie to this.. and to think, I left you on a cliffie. *smacks hand* Bad me. Anyway, I had the, I guess you could say "Urge" To write for this  
  
I SHALL RECAP FOR YOU! *gasp* Where we left off, Staci ran away and Isaac went to look for her. While running away from Staci's father, Isaac gets hit by a car. The owner of that car was Marc Scarbrow, Peter's brother. Isaac is taken to the emergancy room and when I leave off, he is Flatlining. Also, Katie has to take a pregnancy test and her secret is found out by Sophie and the Nurse. Shelby takes Jess into a room to tell her something "important". Walt is at Horizon for Shelby's party.. and Shelby isnt exactly thrilled.  
  
*****  
  
Doctors rushed in the ER left and right. Isaac's body now seemed to be eveloped in sheets, doctors and... blood. His life was slipping away in front of Peter and Marc's faces...  
  
*****  
  
Katie stepped out of the Nurses station fully clothed and with a pessimistic look on his face.  
  
"Hello? Did you forget about me like everyone else?" She asked, with a pissed off look smeared across her face. When no one said anything, she glared at them both. "Your just like everyone else, you know? Ignoring me... making me do things I dont want to do. Your just like HIM!" She screamed and ran out the door and to the lodge where the party was.  
  
Sophie sighed and walked after her.  
  
*****  
  
Tears poured down Jess' face.  
  
"So thats what happened when you ran away?" She asked. Shelby avoided eye contact. "Yeah.. but thats not all. I have to tell you why I ran away.. It has something to do with Walt." She said, grabbing Jess' hand. Jess closed her eyes tight at the sound of her stepfathers name. She hated him... and Shelby saw this. "Jess, whats wrong?" She asked "I just hate him, you know?" Jess said, trying to avoid the conversation. "Thats all.." She said finishing her sentance and pulled her hand away. She got ready to stand up and walk out but the door opened. It was Sophie and Katie.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shelby.. but we REALLY need to use the office." Sophie said trying hard not to let go of Katie, who was squirming away. Shelby sighed and walked out with Jess. 'Maybe next time,' she thought.  
  
*****  
  
Staci walked along the road close to the woods.  
  
"This place looks familiar.." She said and pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. "Damn these glasses." She said and looked up.. amazed at what she saw. ' WELCOME TO MT. HORIZON HIGH SCHOOL FOR AT- RISK KIDS' She was home..  
  
*****  
  
"What do you want, Sophie?" Katie asked, looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact like she usually did.  
  
"What were you talking about back then... who is HIM?" Sophie asked. Katie put up her 'I dont know what your talking about' act.  
  
"I dont know what your talking about" She said. Sophie sighed.  
  
"No.. you said, that were just like HIM. What I want to know is who HIM is and what he did to you...did he hurt you?" Sophie asked. Katie broke out in tears.  
  
"No.. just please leave me alone.." Katie pleaded.  
  
"I can't do that.. is HIM your dad?" Sophie asked.  
  
"No" Katie said.. "His name is Joe" She said, finnally getting it out.  
  
"Did Joe hurt you?" Sophie asked. Katie looked up.  
  
"...Yes." She finnally said.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby walked out after Jess and watched her sister go off to talk to some of the other Cliffhangers. She sighed at her failed attempt to tell her past to her family. 'Im so pathetic' She thought to herself. She jumped when a cold hand fell down on her shoulder. "We have some catching up to do, Kitten." Walt said in a sinister voice.  
  
"No.." Shelby whispered. Walt's hand gripped her shoulder so tight it hurt.. and she walked off with him, willingly but fearful of what was to come.  
  
'I thought this place was supposed to be safe' Shelby thought as they walked into the Cliffhanger girls dorm.  
  
*****  
  
A doctor walked out of the ER and shook his head, a grim look on his face. Peter fell back into a chair and cryed while Marc stood shocked. The doctor walked up to them. "I'm sorry... we lost him." He said.  
  
At that point the Wiltons walked in the door... horror struck both their faces.  
  
*****  
  
Ohhhhh CLIFFIES!!!!!!!!  
  
Dontcha hate me? 


	18. Sadness Spreads

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 18: Sadness Spreads  
  
Flamingteen  
  
*****  
  
I own only my characters.  
  
***** Mr. and Mrs. Wilton looked into Peter's eyes somehow hoping for even the least bit of hope. The sadness on Peter's face indicated that.. well, that there was no hope. It was all over.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Peter choked out. "Plea-please forgive me.. I swear I did all I could... but- but we lost him" He wiped his eyes.  
  
Anger suddenly flared up into Mrs. Walton's face. She lunged toward Peter screaming and kicking.  
  
"YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT MY SON! Where the hell were you when.. when that MONSTER, whoever he was, HIT my SON with a CAR!?" Mr. Wilton grabbed his wife, gently and pulled her back. She had no strength left and gave up, falling into her husbands arms, sobbing...  
  
"Honey, honey.. its okay! It's going to be okay. Shh" Mr. Wilton tried to comfort his wife and shot a glare at Peter. "This isn't over..." he whispered and walked over to a chair to sit down. A doctor came over to check on Mrs. Wilton every once in a while.  
  
Marc got up and walked off... no one wants their older siblings to see them crying.  
  
***** Staci finally made it to school grounds and sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm home," She muttered, it sounded corny but it was true.. and she was happy.  
  
Catching a sight of familiar blonde hair made her heard jump. She snuck up behind the older woman and laughed.  
  
"Long time no see, eh, Soph?" Staci said laughing. Sophie wheeled around.  
  
"Where have you BEEN!?" She screamed, pulling Staci into a hug. "Why did you run away from home?" She asked gently pulling back and looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
***** Staggering out behind Sophie, Katie wiped her eyes and her heart jumped out of her throat.  
  
"Staci.." She whispered confused, to no one in particular. her eyes lit up when her friend turned around almost sensing her presence. Staci smiled weakly, then turned back to Sophie.  
  
"I'm tired, can I go to bed now? You can call my parents whenever.." She said, and walked off.  
  
"I'm glad your back," Katie said as they crossed paths.  
  
"Me too... I just want to go see Isaac" Staci said and walked off. Katie grabbed her by the arm and whispered into her ear.  
  
"That wont be possible.." She said. Staci pulled back and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Why..?"  
  
"Because, Isaac died a few minutes ago..." Katie said and walked off, knowing Staci needed alone time... It seemed as if she always did.  
  
*****  
  
So yeah, that's my chapter. Its short but you all wanted something, I'm sure. 


	19. Hush Little Children, Don't Say a Word

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 19: Hush Little Children, Don't say a word  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that you have seen on the Fox Family (now ABC Family) television show Higher Ground. Higher Ground was cancelled off the air in 2000.  
  
**WARNING: This is one of my more graphic chapters. Deals with alot of bad things...**  
  
*****  
  
Safe? What is safe? Is it a feeling.. is it a place? Whatever it was, the word 'safe' was lost to Shelby Merrick as she lay on her bed crying, watching Walt, the man she had feared for so long, walk out. She still feared him. Her hands shook as she grabbed for her covers and pulled them over her head. 'I'm too old for this.. I should be able to take care of myself!'  
  
The emotions were raging in the young teens head. So many times she had done this.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The door closes and young 13 year old Shelby Merrick, jumps under her covers and cries.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No one will ever know about this" Shelby muttered to herself and nodded off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Shelby?" Scott called, sticking his head out the lodge door. 'Where is she?' Scott thought to himself.  
  
He walked down the walkway towards the girls dorm.  
  
"Shelby?" He called in the door to the girls dorm. He started to step in but remembered that no guys were allowed in the girls dorm at anytime. He sighed and walked. "She would have heard that and answered me." He told himself and went to other places to look.  
  
*****  
  
"Why isn't Shelby here to see us off?" Mrs. Blaine asked Sophie.  
  
"I don't know.. do you want me to go find her?" Sophie asked. Jess looked like she wanted to see her sister again.  
  
"No, that's okay, Ms. Becker. I will just call her to see how she's doing later." Mrs. Blaine replied. "Come on Jess.. Walt" She motioned for her family to come. Walking off, Jess turned around and looked closely to the girls dorm to see someone looking back at her.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is she!?" Scott yelled, a few people turning their heads to look at him. "What are you people looking' at?" Scott snapped at them, walking off to Peter's office.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wilton!- No.. It was an accident! How could we have stopped it! He ran off! They do that sometimes!" Peter yelled into the phone. "Okay.. okay fine, I'll see you there." Peter slammed down the phone. "I'm SICK and  
  
TIRED of thi-" Peter turned to look at Scott standing in the door, awestruck.  
  
"I can see this is a bad time, but Shell's missing.. I cant find her. Will you give me permission to go look in the girls dorm?"  
  
"Scott.. I'm sure she'll come out when she's ready." Peter said, turning his back to the boy.  
  
"But Peter!"  
  
"SCOTT! Go back to the rest of your group!"  
  
"Fine! I don't know what's wrong with you, man...." Scott said, turning to go out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Staci, can I talk to you?" Katie asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone right now..."  
  
"Why not?" Katie asked.  
  
"Cause I just don't! Damn why can't you all just leave me alone!? I don't want to talk to anyone! Especially you!" Staci yelled and walked off, fuming.  
  
"That's nothing new..." Katie said and walked slowly back to the girls dorm. "Life's just a big bag of sunshine, isn't it!"  
  
*****  
  
"You called for me?" Staci growled, walking into Peter's office.  
  
"Yeah..." Peter said, pointing to her parents sitting in a chair.  
  
"Why are they here?..." Staci asked backing toward the door.  
  
"We're here to take you back.. you can't just run off and expect us to let you stay here." Staci's dad said.  
  
"Your bags are packed... come on" Her mother said.  
  
"And your letting them do this?!" Staci looked at Peter.  
  
"There's nothing I can do....." Peter said, going back into his cold, depressed mood. "I can't do anything.... ever" He said and walked over to pick up Staci's bags.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you all!" Staci screamed grabbing her bags from Peter and running down to the truck.  
  
*****  
  
Katie turned the knob of the bathroom to make sure it was locked. Why lock it? "If someone finds me lying here, they wont care..." She said, unlocking  
  
the door and cracking it a little. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors that she had been using to cut the banner for the earlier party.  
  
"They don't care," She said and brought the scissors up to her wrists. "And  
  
they never will"  
  
*****  
  
End Chapter 19: Hush Little Children, Don't Say A Word. 


	20. Fear in the Eyes of Fate

Bringer of Futures  
  
Flamingteen  
  
Chapter 20: Fear in the Eyes of Fate  
  
*****  
  
I know that you've been waiting weeks, sometimes even months, in between chapters for this story   
  
during the school year, but I've decided that since I have nothing better to do this summer, I   
  
will update as soon as I possibly can. Also, 'veela', thanks for your review and yes, I know   
  
Saftey Shattered was chaotic, lol. ^_^ That's why I ended it so fast and, I suppose, stupidly.   
  
I got Shelby into sooo much trouble that I couldn't get her out of it ^_^ Well, except for making  
  
it a dream. I'm glad you all like this story though. I, myself, think this one is even more   
  
chaotic than the first one. But I can get myself a place to end it. I want to start another   
  
story.... Any ideas, email me at purplehole@hotmail.com. Oh and other thanks to,   
  
hopelessromantic, HGMonkey017, Emma Morgan, and Mandy.  
  
*****  
  
CHAPTER EXTREMELY EMOTIONAL  
  
*****  
  
She pressed the blade to her wrists, feeling the pressure slowly evolve into pain. Tears were  
  
beginning to form in her eyes... the eyes that used to be so blue and happy before, had now   
  
turned gray and sad. Strands of blonde hair were plastered to her wet face. Things had taken   
  
such a downfall. She had lost her best friend really. The only one that kept her alive. Silent   
  
cries for help hadn't worked with the staff at Horizon. Pain bottled up for years had began to   
  
slowly seep out into anger and rage. Anger on herself.... it was always on herself.  
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
"She's only 13, Roger!"   
  
"I don't care! She's still a bitch and I hate her! She cares for NO ONE but HER FUCKING SELF!"   
  
the sound of a glass shattering on the wall pushed young Katie into tears as she fell back onto   
  
her bed and sobbed for the next few hours.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Well, if he hates me so much he won't have to deal with me anymore.." Katie said and made the   
  
cut on her wrist deeper. She winced in pain but didn't let up. Thoughts were forming in her head.  
  
She couldn't get them out as she removed the blade from her arm. A trickle of blood ran down her  
  
arm. She closed her eyes tight and layed her head against the wall of the bathroom, tears still   
  
managing to escape her eyes.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Just do it... it won't hurt, I promise."   
  
"I don't think my mommy would wan't me to kiss you like that, Joe" The strawberry blonde nine   
  
year old said.  
  
"Your mommy wouldn't mind." Joe said, picking the girl up and sitting her on the table in the   
  
kitchen. He leaned in and kissed her, forcing her mouth open with his. He finally leaned back   
  
and patted her on the head. She looked terrified. "Now, promise me you won't tell your mommy   
  
about this. She wouldn't understand..." Katie nodded and lowered her head, ashamed of herself.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Quit crying, you wuss!" Katie said to herself as she wiped the tears away, harshly. The blood   
  
from her wrist was now dripping off her arm onto the floor. She dropped the scissors and started   
  
banging her head against the wall. "QUIT! Just please... I don't want to remember! No more   
  
thoughts, PLEASE!  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"NO! You promised you wouldn't come in! Please! I don't want to!" Katie screamed as Joe drug her   
  
out of the bathroom and threw her on the bed.  
  
"SHUT UP, ALREADY! I don't want to hear this from you! Just lay down and SHUT UP!"   
  
"PLEASE!!!!" Katie pleaded once more, but before she could block the hit, Joe kneed her in the   
  
gut. She layed back down and started to cry silently. She yelped out in pain as the worst   
  
happened.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
She picked up the scissors again and pressed them into the open wound. It hurt. It hurt so much..  
  
but she kept on going... cutting a little deeper and a little deeper until she felt something   
  
in her wrist snap. She began to feel dizzy, blood rushing from her broken vein. Things became   
  
blurry as she fell to the floor... her life slipping away. No one came to her rescue.  
  
***** 


	21. Closure

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 21: Closure  
  
*****  
  
Hi, I'm sorry that i've taken so long in giving you new chapters. I've just had alot of issues to deal with. Friends mostly... *tear* Oh well, I told you the last chapter was a bit graphic. Kind of hard to write. Not really, emotionaly at all because I don't get emotional over what I write, true or not.. and believe it or not, alot of this is true. Not the Horizon part but you guys are too smart to think I've been to Horizon and killed myself. The character of Katie was me... Ha, I killed myself off my own story. That's typical. Anyway, it was more physically hard to write cause I couldn't really think of how to put it into words. I hope you will work with me in the next two chapters... that's the end folks.. just a few more chapters. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging.  
  
*****  
  
Clouds of despair covered the campus of Horizon for a second time this month. Yet another student had "done themselves in" as some of the students would put it. Not the students who knew the deceased, however. They felt pain at it's highest.. nothing they could say to each other would help the mood any. The Cliffhangers were first to have an emergancy group session since they lost one of their own.  
  
"Do you guys have anything you want to say?" Peter asked in a soft voice. Silence. No one spoke up.. there was really nothing to say. They each knew how they felt.. and more than likely it was just what the others were feeling.  
  
Shelby was feeling the worst. She had a chance to save Isaac.. she had done it before.. but that wasn't what bothered her. In this other.. reality that she had experienced before, nothing like this had happened to Katie. She couldn't help thinking that she caused it somehow.. she caused the death of the troubled little girl. So young.. yet so much was going on in her head and Shelby could tell.  
  
"I wish I would have talked to Katie some," Shelby said almost cynically.. "Ya know, it can almost be considered my fault that she's dead." There was almost no emotion in her eyes. That was pretty much normal. Shelby had never really been one to show her emotions. She believed that if you showed emotion in your eyes, someone could follow the path right to your heart.. and then smash it right when you expect it the least. Even Scott had done it when he couldn't accept her past after it had taken her forever to admit it to him!  
  
People always turn their backs on the ones they love. She shook her head and spoke again after she had everyones attention.  
  
"Shelby, it wasn't your fault..." Sophie whispered trying to get close by moving over to the young girl.  
  
"You weren't the one who found her." Shelby said as calm as she could. "You weren't the one who walked into the bathroom after being- after having a bad experience with someone and find one of your friends dead on the bathroom floor" She had almost given it away. Shelby turned her head before Sophie could say anything. "I'm feeling sick, can I go now, please?"  
  
Sophie narrowed her eyes. 'What did she mean by, a "bad experience with someone" I guess I'll have to find out later. "I suppose so.. but Shelby?" Sophie asked as Shelby walked out the door, "I want to see you later to finish this group session.. you can't just get out of it, and you know it. You cant just ru-"  
  
"Yeah I know, I can't just run away from my problems." Shelby cut her off. "Well, too late.. I already have and I'm not going back to face them." She picked up the pace and walked out the door before another word was spoken.  
  
*****  
  
"Staci, have you seen my other shoe"  
  
"No, Kristyn and does it look like I really care?" Staci said not looking up from her Gameboy.  
  
"Damn, Stac! Ever since you got here, you have acted this way. All I wanted to do was try and be your friend because, unlike you, I can talk to other people without being mean!" Kristyn exclaimed. "Just because you screwed up your life and got kicked out of the screw up school and sent here, doesn't mean you have to mess up our lives!"  
  
"Ah, well put, Princess. But you need to learn to get the facts straight before you open your big mouth! One, I didn't screw up my life, two, I didn't get kicked out of the so called 'screw up school' and three, SHUT UP BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" Staci said finally setting her Gameboy aside. She bent down and picked up a single shoe and threw it at Kristyn. "Come on, it's time to go down to breakfast" She said and walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
As the sun rose on the eighth day, the chatter about the two Cliffhanger suicides had subsided. There were other issues that had come up in the young teens' lives that, to them, were more important than both Katie and Isaac. Peter had evaded the Wilton lawsuit and thankfully, Mrs. Mathis had decided that it really wasn't the school's fault.  
  
"I found something out that day, Peter" Sophie said. The silence before these words were spoken had lasted for days. Peter had become accustomed to the silence that Sophie had been giving him. In a way he understood but really, it hurt his feelings.  
  
"What did you find out, hon?" He asked as calmly as he could. He was jumping for joy inside, however. She had finally talked to him.  
  
"It was the reason Katie had been acting the way she did and the reason she was even at Horizon." Sophie begun to explain. "I learned of the man that abused her... I'm going to inform her parents about this, Peter. They deserve to know what caused their child to kill herself."  
  
*****  
  
Down in the breakfast room at the North Asheville school for girls, Staci and Kristyn sat together at a table slowly chewing their rubbery food so as not to break their jaws.  
  
"This food is worse than the food at Horizon" Staci mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"That's nice, Staci. Go ahead and reminese about your days at the screw up school but do it silently, please. I'm trying to watch the news." Kristyn said, giving Staci a sick smile.  
  
"Kristyn.. I'm sorry to break it to you, but incase you haven't noticed, the news is always on.. it's all these people allow us to watch!" Staci said getting annoyed with Kristyn.  
  
"Fine, Ms. Bitch.. so I guess that you don't want to know what happened at your beloved school of screw ups?" Kristyn asked and pointed again at the boxed in television.  
  
What she saw would remain in her memory forever... even though she would soon want to forget.  
  
*****  
  
Ooooo Cliffhanger! Yesssss this is great ^_^ I hope you guys will hold out with me these next few weeks as I finish Bringer of Futures. I figured that I've been writing on these storys for like a year and I want to start on something else. Something completely new. There will be no sequel but I won't leave you hanging. I promise... *evil laughter* No, really, I promise! *insane smile* Oh bah.. me and my evil looks. 


	22. Have I told you lately that I love you? ...

Bringer of Futures  
  
Chapter 22: Have I told you lately that I love you?  
  
*****  
  
I suppose this is going to be a very long chapter seeing as I want to close it all up in this chapter. There is a lot I have remembered to do for this story so as not to leave you hanging. Don't worry, if I do leave you hanging, I'm sorry in advance.. heh.. or email me at purplehole@hotmail.com and ask me a question. As for the person who wanted a quick character review there isn't really much good that will do now since it's the end of the chapter and only two characters are important as of now. One being deceased and the other being Staci who is a friend of Katie. That's really all you need to know so you don't get confused. Sorry if there has been any confusion. Oh and I've decided to put a lot more of the real Cliffhangers in here. I know how people hate it when too many characters are added.. I made a mistake with that.  
  
DISCLAIMER: For the last time with this story I do not own anyone you have seen on Higher Ground. So HA! You can't sue me. OH And the song lyrics in here are from Rod Stewart incase you haven't noticed. The song title is the same as the chapter title. "Have I told you lately that I love you" oh and "Everything I do, I do for you" by Bryan Adams are the other lyrics. Good song, go download it... or buy the cd if you don't do illegal things! lol, Woah, wait, I shouldn't be telling you to do illegal things in a disclaimer where I'm trying not to get sued... lalala Just pretend I didn't say that and everything will be fine. Assuming you don't hate me and you don't want to sue me.  
  
ANYWAY, I'll stop making stupid jokes and get on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
The funerals were set for the following Friday. Peter, even though narrowly escaping a lawsuit from the Wilton's, managed to persuade them into letting Issac's funeral be with Katie's because he, and a bunch of the Cliffhangers, knew that that was what Isaac would have wanted. Mrs. Wilton, being the soft, caring one, had forgiven Peter for whatever he was guilty of in her eyes, and had managed to convince her husband and with a lot of planning they were to be buried side-by-side in the local church of Agnes.  
  
Several attempts to cure Shelby of the experience of finding a dead body in the bathroom were all in vain for she didn't want to talk to anyone.. even Scott. Everyone was worried about her. Little did they know that finding Katie on the bathroom floor was not what was keeping her from letting her feelings out. Had they forgotten that she had once found her best friend dead from a drug overdose on her days on the streets? This was nothing compared to that. She was hardly even aquatinted with the other girl... but Patty was her best friend.  
  
The fact that Walt had come back to haunt Shelby in real life, not just in her dreams, was hurting her psychologically. Sure she knew that Scott would understand but a part of her was still scared to tell him about what had occurred the night of the party. Hadn't he once turned away from her when she told him of her days as a prostitute on the streets? He had wanted HER to apologize for it when she only wanted him to say, "I'm Sorry". What if he turned her away again?  
  
'No, that's silly.' She had kept telling herself. Scott wasn't like that now. Things had gone down a different path. Scott would comfort her. And hadn't Peter comforted her when she freaked and tore up the campsite? The day he learned of her step-father-- the day of Katherine's hike to Dogs Peak? They all hugged.. and he said it would all be all right. He would understand as well. There was no questioning how Sophie would take it. When her and Daisy had gone to Daisy's mother's funeral, they learned of Sophie's own secret.. the one in which she had yet to tell Peter. They would understand, Shelby thought as she sat up in bed.  
  
It was midnight and Peter would be leaving after last bed checks soon. If she was going to tell him she would have to tell him, Sophie and Scott now or else she would lose her courage. She jumped off her bed, slid a hoodie and her shoes on and tip-toed out of the girls dorm, being careful not to wake anyone else.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shelby heard her best friend, Daisy call from behind her.  
  
"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." Shelby replied, without so much as a side glance at Daisy. She would have to tell her later... after telling Peter and the rest. She knew that she would always have the courage to tell Daisy. It was just that easy with her. It was like she understood everything, even without experiencing it.  
  
It had started a light drizzle that soon turned into a steady rain halfway through the walk from the girl's dorm to the boy's dorm. She was going to wake Scott up first. Speeding up, she realized that she was shaking. Not from the cold, or from her obvious nervousness, but from the adrenaline pumping through her system. The only other time she had felt this was when, in her other "universe", she had "opened up the door for the police" and told on her stepfather for the first time. She knew she could do it now, whatever if took.  
  
No sooner than her mind had switched back to the task at hand then she had reached the boys dorm and her hand rested lightly up against it. The door opened before she had a chance to knock and Scott took her hand in his. It was like he knew she was coming.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, as he kissed her on the hand. Shelby blushed a bit and looked into his deep, blue eyes.  
  
"I- I can't tell you now... we have to get to Peter and Sophie before they leave." Shelby explained. Scott nodded, sensing how important this was to her. He grabbed a wind jacket from the stand beside his bed and jogged out the door with her, holding the jacket over Shelby's head to protect her from the now pouring rain.  
  
They both reached Peter's office where he and Sophie were just about to lock the door, soaked.  
  
"Scott," Peter said looking between them, once he noticed their presence, "Shelby? What are you guys doing up? Why are you-" Shelby cut him off.  
  
"Peter, before I lose the courage, I have to tell you guys something. You, Sophie," She said looking at the blonde woman standing behind Peter, "and most importantly, Scott." She said, looking back into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Well, what's so important that you had to come now, Shel?" Peter said, snapping Shelby out of her trance. She realized he had opened the door to his office up and they were now sitting in front of his desk together. Scott wrapped a blanket around her arms in such a loving way that it made her shudder with a feeling of almost pure happiness.  
  
"Uh..." Shelby said biting her lip. 'They'll believe you, just tell them!' Her conscience was pushing her on. She looked up at the three of them. They were all looking at her expecting her to continue. "I promise you guys, I didn't want to do it!" She exclaimed, letting the tears that had so long been wanting to escape her saddened eyes stream out. Scott wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
"What is it?" Sophie encouraged her. Scott squeezed her hand three times, telling her, in their language, that he loved her. She took a dare and looked back up into his eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Shelby asked, finally being able to smile for the first time since Scott had left with his father. Scott bit his lip and was hesitant to say what he wanted to say so badly. What he had wanted to say for so long.  
  
"Because...." he started. Shelby's smile increased, "because I love you!!" he finally let out. Her face lit up and she believed she couldn't get any happier as they both watched the meteor's streak across the sky.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Walt. H-he did it ag- again. The night of the party." Shelby said, finally finding enough courage to say it in front of them all. She was still staring into Scott's eyes and it looked like she was just talking to him. His eyes went from a confused, deep kind, to an angry, fierce kind. But there was something else there.. something she hadn't really seen before. It looked like a strong look of understanding and deep love.  
  
He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, knowing that it wasn't the time to kiss her on the lips.. at least not in front of Peter and Sophie.  
  
"It's okay," he said softly, "I'm here for you." He said and pulled her in for a tight embrace. The tears streamed from her eyes even faster now and had soaked Scott's night shirt. They could sense Peter and Sophie standing up.  
  
Sophie looked back at Peter, trying to hold her tears back but eventually let them out. Peter nodded, knowing what Sophie was thinking and he went in for the hug while Sophie headed for the door.  
  
On her way out Sophie decided to give Shelby a few encouraging words for she knew what to come wouldn't be easy, "It's okay, Hun. Things will be okay now. I know it will be hard.. but things will be okay." She finished and walked out the door to call child protection services.  
  
Shelby pulled back. She had something else she wanted to say. "I- I need to talk to my sister and my mother. Both different reasons." Shelby said, finally remembering. She had to save her mom.. and she had to tell her sister all about what had happened to her like she had tried to do earlier.  
  
"Is it of dire importance or can you wait until first thing in the morning?" Peter asked, not caring to bother them both in the middle of the night.  
  
Shelby nodded, "It's okay, I can wait 'till morning. Can I just.. go to sleep now? Tomorrow is going to be hard, I can tell." Scott grabbed her hand and prepared to lead her out the door and back to her dorm when Peter stopped them.  
  
"If you two promise me you won't do a thing, you can both stay in the den tonight, supervised by yours truly, of course." He smiled, devilishly for a second, then his expression showed seriousness again. "I just know you've both gone through a lot these past few weeks" he began again, "and need to be together." He finished. They nodded, Shelby laughing. "What?" Peter asked, with a strange look on his face.  
  
"I just realized that maybe you DO have a heart, Peter." She said and all three of them chuckled as Peter set up separate sleeping bags for them all to sleep in.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby sat up as the morning light streamed in through the windows. It was Thursday morning and she had to talk to Child Protection Services today.. but first she decided to call her mother. She looked down at Scott, expecting him to be sound asleep but he was laying on his side, propping his head up with his arm and looking at her, smiling.  
  
"What's so interesting?" Shelby asked, averting her eyes and blushing a little. Scott gently cupped her face with his fingers and made her look in straight in the eyes. She fell into the trance immediately.  
  
*** Have I told you lately that I love you?  
  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
  
Fill my heart with gladness  
  
Take away all my sadness  
  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do***  
  
"You're beautiful," he said softly while smiling and leaned in to kiss her on the lips when he heard a loud cough from behind them.  
  
"I'm going to pretend that didn't even start to happen. I'm not going soft on you two now.." Peter said looking down at his coffee cup and smiling. "Come on guys, get up and get ready. I'm sure the other Cliffhangers are already worrying about where you went."  
  
Both Scott and Shelby nodded, got up, and packed up their sleeping bags. Seeing as they didn't bring any clothes the night before, they were both still in their night clothes and jackets. They slid their shoes back on and walked down the same path, only splitting up when Scott had walked Shelby back to the girl's dorm.  
  
"You know I love you," Scott began, "and I'm going to help you through everything to come, don't you?" He asked, looking as if on the verge of tears while holding both her hands.  
  
***Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it  
  
there's nothin' I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do  
  
I do it for you***  
  
"Yes.. don't worry, I know." Shelby smiled and kissed him shortly. "I know you'll always be there for me." She finished and smiled, turning away leaving Scott standing on the steps to think over the past few events.  
  
Shelby walked in to hear Juliette squeal, "Where have you been!!? We've all been soooo worried!!! You were out with Scott all night weren't you?! I tell you, one of these days you're going to get caught and don't come running to-" Everyone was now quiet and expecting an answer, even Daisy.  
  
"Chill, Princess," Shelby tried to say without sounding like anything was wrong. Tried being the keyword because she knew no one would believe her, "I had some business to attend to with Peter..." She looked around to all the skeptical faces. "I guess you could say I had to get something off of my chest." She said and stole the bathroom before Juliette even had time to blink.  
  
*****  
  
The phone rang and rang until finally a young girl picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Jess?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Shelby?! Oh It's so good to hear your voice. I've been so- so confused and lonely." Jess cried out.  
  
"Oh I know, Jess and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. Especially leaving you at home with that.. man" She said, while emphasizing the word man with hatred.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess said, knowing perfectly well that Walt was a monster. What she couldn't figure out is why Shelby would hate him.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Jess. I know what he's been doing to you. He- he did it to me, as well. I know-" Shelby tried to explain before Jess could say anything.  
  
"You knew? YOU KNEW AND YOU LEFT ME HERE!" Jess yelled. "You left me here.. with HIM! And you knew! You knew perfectly well what he was doing!" These words sounded so familiar.  
  
"Look, I know your mad at me but he said that he wouldn't." She said trying to use the same excuse as before. "He- he said that if I didn't tell- that- that he would leave you alone.. and I thought it was just me he wanted. Just me..." Shelby trailed off.  
  
"But it wasn't! And you knew that... I suppose your just going to say sorry now?" Jess said. Shelby knew sorry wouldn't be good enough.  
  
"I know.. I know, Jess.. but I had to get away. He promised me he wouldn't touch you if I didn't tell and- and I DIDN'T tell.. now I realize that I could have gotten him away from you but I was ignorent. Please, Jess.. you have to believe me. I was young- your age. I didn't know what to do! I was so scared," Shelby paused, biting her lip before going on, "so I ran." She said blankly. "I ran to the streets where I punished myself with- with sex. I became a prostitute, Jess, just to get away from him." She could hear Jess gasp lightly.  
  
"Shelby.. I didn't know." She said, sadly.  
  
"Well, I know that. I would know if you knew because I'd be the one to tell you." She said grimacing at her bad sense of humor. This wasn't the time for that. "So now you know the reason I kept running. I didn't want to leave you or mom with that son of a..." she paused for a second. She couldn't cuss in front of her sister, "that son of a mother" she finished. "I just HAD to get away. But I'm different now, Jess. I really am. I've got Scott now... and you.. and maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to come here with me.. to Horizon, to maybe get help." Shelby said, unsure of what Jess' response would be. There was a long pause before Jess finally spoke.  
  
"I'd love to be with you all the time, Shelby. You've no idea how much I've missed just hearing your voice and to be around you would be- it would be wonderful. Maybe Peter could save me.. just like he saved you." Jess said, the line also sounding very familar to Jess. Shelby laughed lightly and smiled.  
  
The doorbell rang at the house.  
  
"Who is it?" She could hear Jess yell. Mumbled voices came from the door and Jess gasped, confused.  
  
"Jess what are you doing? Who is it?" Shelby asked.  
  
"I'm going to open up the door for the.... police." Jess said, confusion in her voice. That line sounded so familiar for she had said it right before she told on Walt. She knew why the police were there. Sophie had talked to CPS and CPS talked the police into taking Walt into protective custody so Jess wouldn't be hurt any more.  
  
"Shelby.. listen.. Listen I have to go now. The police want to talk to him" She said him with such hatred dripping from her words that it made Shelby wince.  
  
"Jess. JESS!" Shelby said trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Listen.. tell mom to be careful when she drives." Shelby said in her last attempts to mend things.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it! It's important!" Shelby yelled and slammed the phone into the receiver, slid to the floor, and sobbed into her lap. Maybe the tears were happy.. maybe they were sad. She didn't know. The confusion had taken over her mind. She sat and cried for a long time just beacuse she needed to. No other reason.  
  
The time had come and she couldn't avoid it any longer. Shelby walked into Peter's office where a woman was sitting on a leather couch, setting up a camera. Shelby saw Peter standing in the corner and he gave her an encouraging nod. She sat down at the seat set up in front of the camera. She had avoided this for so long but now... now she needed to get this out.  
  
"This is child protection services case number 50284. Please state your name." The woman said, smiling. She was different.. not like Scott's... interrogator. She felt her face cool off and her courage build up.  
  
"Shelby Merrick," She said for the camera. She could feel that things were going to get better. Looking out the window she saw Scott looking in, smiling at her brightly.. and her face lit up as she now had enough courage to get through it all. He was right, he would be there for her through thick and thin.  
  
*****  
  
And there they all stood. A large circle around two grave sites, a preacher mumbling on, two of their own gone, everyone was crying. The sadness was thick. The preacher had finished his sermon and the caskets were being lowered into the ground. This was too much for everyone. Everyone but Staci who stood and stared at them. No emotion was seen in her face. It was like everything was gone. She just breathed out sharply, gave a cynical half smile, shook her head and walked away. She simply walked away...  
  
Everyone knew this would take some time getting used to. That things would never really be the same.. but this had maybe given them some closure and as the sun started to set over the horizon, and all the cars were being packed up, everyone all realized that they had reached a new point in their life. Maybe now their wounds would be able to heal and their scars able to dissapear.  
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
Okay, so that had tons of Scott and Shelby but you cant deny your love for the S AND S!!!! Woah... preppy moment. Yes, that was corny but if I can make my own self cry at it.. you must be bawling... awwww you babies!  
  
Okay, new story after this? Am I going to retire from writing? Have all your nightmares come true!? NO! OF COURSE NOT! No sequel though, sorry! I've been drained of all my ideas with this. Anyway, I might just make a Higher Ground Season Two. I know that someone has probably tried this but I'm going to do something very original. I'm going to pre-write them and then every Tuesday night at 9 PM sharp (assuming the site lets me) I will update with a chapter. It will be just like the show with Scott, Shelby, Juliette, Auggie, David, Ezra, Daisy, Peter, Sophie, Curtis, Hank, Katherine, Gracie, etc! Everyone will be in it and I will definitely have some help from Kristyn cause I can't do it on my own. It's hard work! Anyway, If you want this to happen, e-mail me and tell me what you think! If you have an idea of your own, I would be more than happy to see it and I would deffinately credit you to your idea. purplehole@hotmail.com leave the subject as "Hey, stupid, it's me from ff.net!" Hehe, no, really.. make the subject that so I don't delete it. If I don't reply to you within a week, send another one, lol cause I suck at deleting e-mails.  
  
Okay, this was long and I've FINALLY gotten it finished. Now I really need to be going to bed because its 3:45 am.  
  
And thus ends the Safety Shattered/Bringer of Futures saga. *cries* 


End file.
